One soul we be
by Edea Malfoy
Summary: LEMON! CHAPITRE 11 PART 3 en ligne! Trad! Voldemort a capturé Harry, il veut lui voler ses pouvoirs magiques avant de le tuer. D’une façon inattendue, le charme les a lié plus proche que chacun d'eux n’avait alors attendu. SLASH HP LVTom
1. Default Chapter

**Titre original :** One soul we be ( littéralement Une âme nous sommes)

**Auteur :** Jinx

**Traductrice :** Edea Malfoy

**Correctrice :** Lalouve

**Rating :** R

**Pairing :** HP/LV

**Genre :** Romance, drame

**Warning :** Viol (chapitre 1), violence, slash/yaoi

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, la traduction m'appartient mais la fic est de Jinx et le merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter est à JKR.

**Résumé :** Voldemort capture Harry, et le Seigneur Sombre lie leurs âmes dans le but de voler les pouvoirs magiques de Harry avant de le tuer. D'une façon inattendue, l'attache de leurs âmes les a lié plus proche que chacun d'eux n'avait alors attendu.

**Note traductrice :** Bon alors je me présente, je suis Edea Malfoy, toute nouvelle en tant que traductrice de fanfic, je lis énormément d'histoire d'Harry Potter et autres et j'ai moi aussi voulu mettre mon grain de sel si je peux dire en traduisant pour les non anglophones des fics que j'ai adoré. Voila, j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira avec une paire de personnage assez rare ! N'hésiter pas à me reviewer pour savoir si çà vous plaît ! Voici le prologue pour vous faire une idée !

* * *

**ONE SOUL WE BE**

**Prologue:**

Essoufflé et en lambeaux, Harry se cacha rapidement derrière un arbre. Voldemort avait ensorcelé son balai qui l'avait jeté à terre. Il scruta la forêt pour déceler tout signe de danger. Harry essuya la sueur de son front et entendit un pas derrière lui, il pointa sa baguette dans la direction et se tint prêt jeter un sort, il vit que c'était Ron qui lui faisait un signe de tête d'une manière rassurante en pointant son doigt devant pour signaler deux mangemorts qui venaient vers eux. Sans même se dirent un mot, ils se positionnèrent furtivement derrière les ceux-ci.

« Stupefix ! » hurlèrent les deux adolescents en même temps.

Un sourire rapide de satisfaction passa entre eux et ils sursautèrent en entendant voix derrière eux.

« Vraiment, Harry, Ron, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez mis des mangemorts K.O qu'il faut baisser votre garde ! Maintenant dépêchez-vous, j'en ai vu quelques-uns par là-bas. » dit Hermione en partant sans regarder derrière elle pour voir s'ils avaient suivi.

« Harry ! » cria une jeune fille, probablement Hermione, avant qu'il ne sombre dans le néant, distinguant les yeux rouges de Voldemort.

* * *

A/N: une petite review svp! dite moi ce que vous en pensez, la suite très bientôt!


	2. Chapitre 1: Charmes magiques

**Titre original :** One soul we be ( littéralement Une âme nous sommes)

**Auteur :** Jinx

**Traductrice :** Edea Malfoy

**Correctrice:** Lalouve

**Rating :**R / NC17

**Pairing :** HP/LV

**Genre :** Romance, drame

**Warning :** Viol (chapitre1), violence, slash/yaoi

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, la traduction m'appartient mais la fic est de Jinx et le merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter est à JKR.

**Résum :** Voldemort capture Harry, et le Seigneur Sombre lie leurs âmes dans le but de voler les pouvoirs magiques de Harry avant de le tuer. D'une façon inattendue, l'attache de leurs âmes les a lié plus proche que chacun d'eux n'avait alors attendu.

**Note traductrice :** Voici le 1er chapitre de cette histoire, bonne lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas, une petite review me fera grandement plaisir !

**Réponse Review :**

Nepheria : ma première revieuweuse merci, je sais que c'est trop court ! Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Lalouve: voici le 1er chapitre, dit moi ce que tu en penses.

**Warning: **Présence de violence et viol dans ce chapitre alors âme sensible s'abstenir !

Les pensées sont en italiques

* * *

**ONE SOUL WE BE**

Chapitre 1 " Charmes magiques

Douleur ! C'est la première chose qu'il sentit en se déplaçant. La seconde fut de la résistance. Il respira profondément et ouvrit ses yeux. Tout était flou, il n'avait plus ses lunettes. Il essaya de déplacer ses bras mais ils n'obéirent pas.

_Où est-ce que je suis?_ _La dernière chose que je me souviens était la bataille avec des mangemorts de Voldemort près de la forêt Défendue; Rogue avait reçue des plans d'une attaque contre Poudlard. _

Dumbledore avait ordonn aux plus jeunes étudiants de se dépêcher d'aller dans les zones protégées, et les années supérieures devaient se rassembler pour lutter. L'assaut avait été soudain, même s'ils avaient été préparés. Ils avaient tous leurs efforts pour repousser les mangemorts vers la forêt. Harry et un mélange de l'escouade de Griffondor, Serdaigle, Pouffsouffle et même quelques Serpentards avaient volé vers le bas de l'école sur leurs balais, pour ensorceler les mangemorts d'au-dessus, et Harry avec ses réflexes de quidditch, avait vu Voldemort. Il l'avait alors pointé avec sa baguette et réussit à esquiver les malédictions. Harry, qui avait fait un écart, s'était pris dans un nuage de malédictions et il s'était senti tomber vers le sol rapidement. Exécutant un sort complexe, il s'était sauvé d'une mort certaine.

Les professeurs s'étaient répandus dans l'école pour aider à défendre et repousser les ennemis dehors. Harry, qui s'était relevé péniblement, faisait le point du danger aux alentours. Courrant avec Ron et Hermione en esquivant les sorts qui volaient de partout, Harry n'avait pas vu la malédiction qui le visait du moins pas avant que quelqu'un n'est crié, et qu'une paire de yeux rouges ne le fixe et alors la noirceur l'avait envahit.

Respirant faiblement car la douleur se propageait le long de son corps endolori, il sentit les liens qui le gardait captif. Ils le faisaient souffrir énormément. Et ce n'est pas la table froide qui arrangeait les choses.

Les souffles froids qui flottaient le long de sa peau lui permis, pour une raison au-delà de sa propre compréhension, de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. En tournant sa tête, louchant dans un effort pour rendre sa vision plus clair, il sentit un doigt froid monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Biieennn…j'ai finalement capturé Harry Potter. » Si les tons doux asséchèrent la gorge d'Harry, les yeux rouges, flous, le frappèrent de terreur.

Harry sus qu'il allait mourir, et il frémit encore plus, au moins autant qu'il était possible de le faire.

« Qu..qu'a » dit Harry en avalant pour humidifier sa gorge sèche, « Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? » connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

Harry silla quand les yeux rouges apparurent distinctement dans son champs de vision, « Un cchharme…, un charme ssspécial pour toi mon garçon. »

Voldemort se retourna et chuchota quelque chose à quelqu'un derrière lui, l'éclat de cheveux blond blancs fit flamboyer les yeux d'Harry. « Tu crains mon sssserviteurrr…? » brossant doucement avec une main la tête du garçon.

« NON, absolument pas, ce n'est qu'un sale bâtard!! » grogna t'il avec des yeux verts fâchés et recula au touché de Voldemort, mais les doigts tirèrent d'un coup sec sa tête en arrière, il le regarda fixement pendant le temps qu'il força Harry à accepter ses caresses. Il chuchota un ordre menaçant, « Tais-toi maintenant, si tu désobéis, je te bâillonnerai. Luciusss, Pettigrow n'est pas iccci? »

»

« Non Maître, il est avec…, » son regard se posa sur le garçon, « Il reviendra dans une semaine, Maître. »

« Très bien » comprenant les raisons derrière la déclaration incomplète.

Malefoy s'approcha ; il n'avait pas oublié les mots du garçon, un sourire odieux courba ses lèvres pâles quand il s'avança pour chuchoter dans l'oreille d'Harry.

Harry s'essouffla, à presque s'hyper ventilé sous la caresse de Voldemort et le souffle de Malefoy, sa peau frémit et il ferma ses yeux mais il pouvait entendre cette voix qui lui expliqua leurs plans. Harry n'était pas sûr que ce fût possible, et il espéra, par Merlin, que Malefoy essayait de le terroriser. Souriant d'un air affecté, Malefoy se redressa puis se tourna vers son Maître.

« Mon Seigneur, voici les deux potions qui doivent être utilisé avec le charme. » dit Lucius Malefoy avec un ton bas de respect. Harry ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser : _lèche-cul._

« ouiii, très bien Luciusss » Voldemort prit les fioles avec son autre main tout en caressant toujours les cheveux du jeune Sorcier.

« Maître, désirez-vous que je prépare le garçon? » interrogea Malefoy. Harry, qui le regarda sous ses cils, se demanda, en vain, de quelle sorte de préparation il avait besoin avant qu'ils l'aient tué.

"Ouiii…il fait de plus en plus froid ici, et nous ne permettrons pas à mon chaton de devenir malade »il rencontra les yeux de Malefoy avec un sourire croissant et effrayant.

« Oui, mon Seigneur » Malefoy se déplaça dans la pièce et alluma des bougies et pointa sa baguette vers la cheminée brièvement, un crachat de flammes apparu avant de se calmer pour brûler tranquillement. Se tournant vers eux, le sorcier regarda Harry, l'impitoyabilité et la haine remplit ses yeux qui firent presque trembler Harry. Malefoy retira d'un coup sec les chaussures du garçon et souleva sa baguette, les yeux verts d'Harry flamboyant d'une peur inconnue. Avec un geste de sa baguette, les vêtements d'Harry disparurent pour le laisser tout nu. Il gémit alors, il avait froid, même avec le chauffage des flammes ; deux paires de yeux errèrent sur son corps avec un manque total d'attention pour l'embarras qu'ils lui causaient.

« Luciusss, est-ce qu'il est pur? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux ne quittaient jamais le visage ou le corps d'Harry.

Harry ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait être plus humilié mais il rougit encore plus, digne de la couleur des cheveux des Weasley.

Il sentit un charme sur lui et un léger picotement, « Étonnamment, Maître, le garçon est pur, il est vierge. » Le rire sadique aurait fait frissonné Harry, mais les attaches ne le lui permettaient pas. Si jamais il fut un temps où il serait reconnaissant pour être capable de bouger, c'était maintenant.

« Je suis contennnt de l'entendre, Luciusss, maintenant laisse-nouuus. » dit Voldemort le regardant de ses yeux rouges surnaturels et d'un ton doux qui devint une sifflante menace « et je ne veux pas être dérangerrr, pour toute raisonnn ! »

« Je garderai le couloir et m'assurerai que vous n'êtes pas dérangés Maître. » Malefoy jeta un dernier regard méchant au garçon avant de partir.

Son souffle s'arrêta quand Voldemort plaça une fiole à ses lèvres, « Prennd cette boisson, et si tu tentes de la cracher ou de refussser, j'appellerai un de mes ssserviteurs qui te forcera à l'avaler. Et je pourrais les autoriser à jouer avec toi quand j'en aurai fini. »

Des doigts forts serrèrent sa mâchoire qui força sa bouche à s'ouvrir, le goût fétide d'une potion rempli sa bouche; Harry s'étouffa, toussa et il sentit les doigts de Voldemort masser sa gorge pour faire descendre le liquide.

Une série de charmes en fourchelang fut récité sur Harry, puis il devint ahuri, confus, il 'associa ses sensations à la potion. Harry ne se rendit pas compte que Voldemort enlevait les liens. Sa vue était encore floue. Une explosion de chaleur inonda son corps, son sexe se mit à grandir et épaissir ; peu après un autre spasme de chaleur explosa et ses yeux étincelèrent en sentant un orgasme qui le fit gémir de plaisir.

Voldemort compléta le charme, ses yeux se délectant de plaisir, le jeune Sorcier répondait parfaitement. Sans même utiliser sa baguette, il envoya magiquement la fiole vide dans la cheminée. Le garçon recommença à gémir et il récita un autre charme, la table se transforma en un grand lit avec une petite table sur le côté. Harry était placé dans le centre du lit. Plaçant l'autre fiole sur la table, Voldemort retira le bouchon. Quand ce sera le temps de prendre le garçon, il la boira. Souriant, le Seigneur Sombre se déshabilla et rampa sur le lit pour s'allonger à côté de l'adolescent.

Tremblant encore du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti, son corps frissonna quand il sentit des bras forts le prendre. Harry ne s'en inquiéta pas, il s'appuya contre l'homme et gémit, parcourant avec ses mains ce corps, il avait tant besoin de cette chaleur.

« Ouiiiiii, mon chaton…profite s'en. Bientôt nous ne serons qu'une seule âme. » Voldemort plaça ses mains sur la chair chaude. Son esprit se remplie des plans de sa victoire; une fois qu'il posséderait le garçon, ils deviendraient une âme, son corps imiterait alors celui du garçon en le rajeunissant. Alors il tuerait le survivant en prenant ses pouvoirs et en terminera avec Dumbledore en le tuant aussi.

Sensuellement, tel un serpent , l'homme mit le garçon sous son charme. Enlaçant ses doigts autour de l'érection d'Harry, il se délecta des gémissements qui sortaient des lèvres roses du garçon. Le Seigneur Sombre lécha et grignota ces lèvres pleines et délicieuses, écrasant sa bouche avec force. Enchevêtrant leurs langues glissantes, Harry sentait à l'intérieur de sa bouche un mélange de douleur et de plaisir.

Pompant le membre du garçon, le Seigneur Sombre gémit quand sa propre érection brossa cette chair lisse. Voldemort relâcha son jeune amant pour le laisser se tordre de gémissement, les mains d'Harry essayèrent de retenir l'homme mais celui-ci les évita pour prendre la deuxième fiole, il la bu rapidement et la laissa tomber, négligemment, se retournant vers le jeune Sorcier.

Saisissant le garçon, Voldemort retourna le jeune homme sur son estomac, il plaça Harry sous lui et chuchota un charme de lubrification, Il glissa une main en bas de la chair tremblante afin de chercher cette place spéciale de son corps, et glissa alors un doigt à l'intérieur de ce trou chaud. Il entendit le garçon s'écrier de surprise. « Est-ce que je te blesse? » chuchota t'il dans un ton ricaneur, permettant à son doigt de pomper son anus avec une précision prudente.

« Nonnn… pas…exactement," gémit les lèvres enflées. Harry se sentait léthargique, dans une sorte de transe. Il savait que c'était Voldemort, il savait qu'il était l'assassin de ses parents et un traître et pour quelque raison étrange, il s'en foutait. Son souffle s'accéléra, son coeur battait bruyamment dans son corps, il l'acceptait.

Ses cuisses s'écartèrent plus largement quand le plus vieux sorcier poussa un autre doigt doucement; docilement il obéit à l'instant et remua son derrière. Sa frange en désordre collée sur son front, il se tourna pour regarder l'homme derrière lui.

Se déplaçant entre ces cuisses sveltes, le Seigneur Sombre récita le dernier morceau du charme en fourchelang, et quand les dernières syllabes furent prononcées, Voldemort, le Seigneur Sombre du monde sorcier, s'enfonça dans le garçon et le-garçon-qui-a-survécu, Harry Potter, leur Sauveur, perdit sa virginité, et une partie de son âme.

Une lumière éblouissante les entoura, Harry pouvait sentir que quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui s'était déchiré, il cria, le même cri se répéta derrière lui bruyamment. Alors une intense fraîche remplit la pièce. Harry frissonna, se tendant en sentant un autre orgasme le saisir et son sperme se répandit sur les drap, il s'écria faiblement quand Voldemort le saisit par les hanches fermement et se répandit profondément dans son corps.

La lumière fut une surprise pour le Seigneur Sombre, alors que la déchirure à l'intérieur de lui était prévue, c'était l'échange de l'âme qui les unissait, mais cette chaleur…si douce. Il vacilla presque sous son pouvoir, c'était une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, cette puissance l'effraya, mais c'était bon, il ne voulait pas la laisser aller. Avec un dernier plongeon, il s'était répandu à l'intérieur d'Harry. S'affaissant sur le garçon en sueur, il se retira et glissa à côté de lui. Chuchotant un charme de nettoyage, il se rapprocha de son compagnon d'âme, pour une raison inexplicable il voulait qu'Harry soit en sûreté.

* * *

A/N : Dite moi ce que vous en pensez, une petite review SVP. Le prochain chapitre sera mis la semaine prochaine, Merci !


	3. Chapitre2: La liaison en marche

**Titre original :** One soul we be

**Auteur :** Jinx

**Traductrice :** Edea Malfoy

**Correctrice :** Lalouve

**Rating :** R / NC 17

**Pairing**HP/LV

**Genre :** Romance, drame

**Warning :** Violence, slash/yaoi

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, la traduction m'appartient mais la fic est de Jinx et le merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter est à JKR.

**Note traductrice :** Voici le 2ème chapitre en espérant que la traduction soit meilleure, je remercie du fond du cœur Lalouve pour son aide, dite moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

**Réponses reviews :**

Rosy : Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements, ils me font grandement plaisir, voici le chapitre 2, dit moi ce que en penses bisous !

* * *

**ONE SOUL WE BE**

Chapitre 2 « La liaison en marche »:

Harry se réveilla avec un sentiment bizarre, de panique, et il avait raison de s'inquiéter. À côté de lui, il y avait un homme. Fronçant les sourcils légèrement, il se rapprocha de lui pour mieux le voir, il pouvait jurer que c'était Voldemort, mais ce n'était pas l'homme-serpent qu'il connaissait, c'était bien un jeune homme, peut-être un petit plus vieux que lui, mais pas de beaucoup apparemment.

Il se concentra pour se rappeler les évènements de la veille, il se sentait étrange, quelque chose avait changer en lui, mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement. Il s'est alors rappelé de la potion, et du charme. Il tressailli, les mots avaient un sens maintenant, il s'est demandé si le charme avait travaillé. Puis sa petite voix lui dit _Pourquoi est-ce que vous tu restes ici imbécile? Lève-toi et cours! Échappe-toi! _

En voulant s'éloigner de l'homme, il s'est aperçu qu'il ne pouvait pas, il y avait quelque chose qui se déchirait à l'intérieur de lui, il n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était, mais c'était là et çà l'empêchait de partir. Poussant un soupir de frustration, il essayait de retenir ses larmes. Harry était confondu. Il sursauta quand une main chaude le tira en arrière sur une poitrine dure. Une voix douce lui parla.

« Harry, soyez calme mon compagnon. Rien ne vous fera de mal ici. » murmura le jeune homme, caressant d'une main le torse d'Harry. Le garçon gémissait sous le toucher exquis et tremblait avec un besoin d'être plus proche. Là, elle était encore là cette sensation…quelque chose d'indescriptible.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui êtes-vous? » gémit l'adolescent de 17 ans, ses yeux essayant de le fixer.

« Nos âmes sont liées, nous sommes mariés maintenant. Cet élément d'émotion a été inattendu, mais je souhaite que vous soyez satisfait. Arrêtez, calmez-vous ! Vos larmes m'apportent de la douleur. » annonca la voix douce en se mordant la lèvre…les deux gémirent.

Aussi inattendu qu'improbable, ils pouvaient sentir les actions et réponses de l'un l'autre maintenant. Voldemort savait que cela ne durerait pas, c'était seulement la nouveauté.

Instinctivement, Harry savait que c'était Voldemort, il ne savait pas comment il savait, mais il en était sûr. Tentant sa chance, « Votre voix…elle a changé, et…quand je voulais partir quand je me suis réveillé, je ne pouvais pas, comme si je savais que vous seriez fâchés. » s'exprima Harry difficilement, ses muscles se contractaient sous ses mains.

« Une partie du charme a transformé mon apparence et a changé ma voix » une douleur âpre transperçant le cœur du jeune homme. « Je peux sentir votre peur, ne soyez pas effrayé…je vous protégerai maintenant. Pour votre commentaire, je sens le besoin de vous protéger, et aussi le besoin de vous plaire » expliqua Voldemort en prenant conscience des complexités que le charme impliquait.

« Comment est-ce que je vous appellerai alors? » dit Harry en avalant difficilement.

Etouffant un rire, Voldemort dit « je suppose que ce serait absurde pour vous de m'appeler Seigneur Voldemort, Maître, ou même Seigneur Sombre, donc vous pouvez être le seul à m'appeler Tom. »

Harry retenait ses larmes. Il avait déjà une vie assez difficile mais là c'était le comble !

« Qu'est-ce qui vous trouble maintenant ? Souvenez-vous, je peux le sentir » dit le Seigneur sombre d'un ton exaspéré.

Chuchotant misérablement, « je voudrait euh…euh... » sa voix qui se fane comme la honte l'a engouffré.

Lâchant prise, Harry pouvait voir le changement de Tom plus attentivement. Il était abasourdi, le vieux sorcier était un jeune homme, et il était beau, ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux qui étaient encore rouges, mais il était humain en quelque sorte. Tom serra Harry contre lui pour lui chuchoter « Nous sommes mariés maintenant, nous pouvons sentir les sentiments de chacun. Je sais que vous me voulez » Harry voulait partir, mais il était totalement impuissant. « C'est l'attache, le désir est encore là, et il continuera pendant encore quelques temps probablement. » expliqua Tom, ses mains caressant toujours Harry confortablement.

« Donc qu'est-ce qui se passera maintenant? Est-ce que vous allez me tuez? C'est ce que Malefoy a dit. » Harry était incapable de s'arrêter de trembler, même en serrant plus fort la taille de Tom.

« Aucunement Harry, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. » déclarant Tom avec amusement.

Il s'était reculé pour mieux voir le visage d'Harry, ses émotions n'étaient pas un élément désiré, mais ils étaient là. Il pourrait en tirer quelques avantages, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pensé alors. Maintenant que le garçon a été lié à lui corps et âme, Harry ne serait pas capable de causer sa mort, il laisserait le plus jeune sorcier à moitié vivant. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il tuait Potter, il serait aussi dans la même situation.

« Est-ce que vous avez faim? »

Tiquant au changement de sujet, Harry répond « Oui, un peu. »

« Habillons nous et allons obtenir quelque chose pour manger. » s'exclama Tom, lâchant l'adolescent pour qu'il se redresse. Se levant, Tom examina son nouveau corps, il le trouvait acceptable, un sourire qui grandit sur son visage, il fit une pause quand une sensation l'a traversé. Se retournant pour regarder, Harry avait une apparence nerveuse, « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry? Vous pouvez me dire maintenant…je ne serai pas fâché. Au moins pas au début, mais ne croit pas vous avez carte blanche avec moi ou un autre. »

« Je… » mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, « je n'ai rien pour porter juste, ma baguette… » les yeux verts qui se soulèvent jusqu'à rencontrer le visage de Tom.

Mettant une robe qu'il avait transfigurée, Tom sorti pour revenir quelque instant plus tard et en tenant une baguette, « Tenez, Lucius obtient pour vous quelques habillements, puis nous irons mangez. »

Prenant la baguette avec hésitation, il murmura, « Pourquoi est-ce que vous me redonnez ma baguette? Je suis encore qui je suis. »

Enfilant une cape, Tom s'est assis au bord du lit, « Harry? » Prenant le menton de l'adolescent jusqu'à ce que ces yeux verts rencontrent ses yeux rouges, « Vous portez la moitié de mon âme, et j'ai la demi de la vôtre, …nous sommes mariés maintenant, mais permettez-moi d'expliquer, si vous me blessez, vous vous ferez du mal, et la même chose dans le sens contraire, donc si je meurs, vous aurez la demi d'une âme, et la demi d'une vie, et si je vous détruis, alors j'aurais les mêmes effets. Je n'ai aucun désir de vivre avec une demi vie. » expliqua Tom en souriant, et le nouveau sourire de Tom était mortel, l'homme l'a alors embrassé sur la bouche. Harry ne pouvait pas résister, il répondit avec passion. Embrasser son compagnon de l'âme était le paradis.

L'entrée inattendue de Malefoy dans la chambre mit Harry dans un état de gène extrême, car l'homme savait que Tom l'avait sodomisé hier soir.

« Mon Seigneur, ce sont les vêtements que vous avez demandé. » Malefoy permit à ces yeux gris de lorgner le garçon dans le lit. Sa tentative vaillante de protéger son corps avec le drap amusa le grand sorcier. Un sourire arrogant traversa ses lèvres puis il ronronna doucement, « Venez maintenant, M. Potter, vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. » Malefoy prit un plaisir sadique en voyant le jeune se tortiller au souvenir d'hier soir, « Comment vous portez-vous ce matin M. Potter? Pas trop douloureux j'espère? »

Rougissant avec embarras, Harry marmonna d'une manière incohérente. Quand Malefoy voulut persister, son Maître le coupa, « Assez Lucius, cessez de tourmenter mon compagnon. »

Si cela avait été dans une autre situation, Harry aurait éclater de rire à l'expression étonnée qui traversait le visage de Malefoy. Mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, il baissa la tête et ria tout bas.

La surprise traversa le visage de Tom, ce picotement de joie glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il souri et regarda Harry, il savait qu'il était la source de cette émotion, « Étonnant » murmura t'il. Malefoy se renfrogna.

« Harry, habillez-vous, un de mes domestiques vous escortera à la pièce du petit déjeuner » Tom était revenu dans le mode Seigneur Voldemort maintenant.

« Mais Mon Seigneur, il a sa baguette, et pourrait partir seul… » c'est tout ce que l'homme pu dire avant que Tom se retourne et crie « cruciatus ! »

Son souffle s'arrêta comme il reculait contre le lit en arrière. Harry pouvait entendre Malefoy crié et se tortillé par terre.

« Finite incantatum » cela avait duré au moins 10 secondes, mais à Harry, qui avait regardé avec horreur, il a paru que cela avait duré plus longtemps.

« Ne discutez plus jamais avec moi Lucius » sifflant les mots avec une résolution dangereuse. Harry était paniqué.

Malefoy dit avec difficulté « N..on mon… Maître…plus jamais. »

Sentant un sentiment de peur, Tom se rapprocha de Harry et le pris dans ses bras, frottant son dos pour le consoler doucement, « Tout va bien Harry. Vous pouvez être sûr et je n'utiliserai jamais cela sur vous…il y a d'autres façons de vous punir si vous me désobéissez. »

Se détachant de Tom, il réfléchi à la pensée d'être puni et réussit à s'exprimer, « Tom…je…je ne joindrais pas votre croisade, je ne crois pas en elle. » s'attendant à recevoir cette autre forme de punition, Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure suffisamment pour saigner. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Est-ce qu'il voulait être torturé? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment si stupide? Oui, il a paru donc. Rogue lui avait souvent dit que son courage Griffondor lui causerait des problèmes un jour. Il paraît que ce jour était arrivé.

Le sifflement de Tom était une preuve qu'il avait fâché l'homme. Il voulu se détacher de lui, « ne mordez pas votre lèvre, je peux le sentir aussi. » frottant avec son pouce la chair douloureuse. Tom l'embrassa avant de parler encore légèrement, « je sais que vous ne vous joindrez jamais Harry, mais je crois que vous n'essaierez pas de me tuer …hmmm? »

Avec la menace de la prophétie, l'esprit de Voldemort s'est adouci, il n'avait pas besoin que le garçon joigne sa cause, une fois qu'il aura conquis le monde sorcier, il l'aurait à ses côtés comme époux. Maintenant, si Harry avait voulu le joindre, il pouvait avoir quelques craintes, un espion sous la forme de son mari n'était pas concevable.

Harry n'avait pas pensé à cela vraiment, est-ce qu'il voulait tuer Tom malgré le fait qu'il devrait vivre avec une demi vie? Même si l'homme avait tué ses parents, cette attache de l'âme ne lui laissait pas l'option de le blesser vraiment. Donc, non, pas vraiment, et peut-être il pourrait essayer de le raisonner, peut-être pas en une fois, mais un morceau à la fois, « Non, je ne le ferai pas. Je ne veux pas vivre avec la demi d'une vie. »

Caressant ses fesses affectueusement, Tom le libéra pour marcher encore vers la porte, « Venez Lucius, Harry a besoin de s'habiller et je veux rejoindre les elfes de maison pour commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner. »

Pendant ce temps là, Malefoy luttait pour se relever, son teint habituellement pâle, était devenu blanc pâteux, comme un homme au bord de l'évanouissement. Mais avec assurance, Malefoy transposa un masque de dignité puis il suivit son Maître.

Harry sortit du lit et se dit qu'il avait besoin d'une douche avant de mettre des vêtements propres. Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua une porte et y entra ; une salle de bain, « merci » marmonna-t'il en se dépêchant. Il ne voulait pas risquer de subir les punitions de Tom. Il se lava rapidement, attrapa une serviette et se sécha en courrant nu à travers la pièce vers le lit pour s'habiller.

« Malefoy a dû se creuser les méninges pour obtenir des vêtements pareils, même le vêtement le plus usagé de Dudley est meilleur que celui-ci. » Prenant sa baguette, il les a transforma en une chemise et une paire de jean noir. Idem pour les sous-vêtement, c'était mieux que d'y aller avec rien. Il chercha ses chaussures dans la pièce et les mis, heureusement que Malefoy les avait juste retiré hier soir. Maintenant, il était prêt.

Tenant sa baguette, il ouvrit la porte pour voir qu'un homme l'attendait. Ne voulant pas montrer sa peur, Harry parla d'une voix ferme «Le Seigneur Voldemort m'a dit qu'une personne m'escorterait jusqu'à la salle du petit déjeuner. »

L'homme se prosterna en avançant une main. Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Est-ce qu'il voulait sa baguette? Aucune chance! Louchant, essayant de voir, l'homme parla finalement, « Vos lunettes Maître Harry-Voldemort, Mon Seigneur, m'a dit de m'assurer que vous les avez reçus. Je vous emmène à mon Maître maintenant. »

Harry senti sa mâchoire s'ouvrir en grand, il glissa ses lunettes sur son visage; l'homme descendait le couloir. Étourdi et bouleversé, il se secoua mentalement et suivi l'homme. Depuis quand est-ce que mon nom avait été changé en Voldemort? Il me semble que cela va être un autre sujet de conversation.

L'odeur de nourriture attrapa son attention en premier lieu quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, au fond, à la tête de la table était Tom, le long de la table sur l'un et l'autre côté, Harry supposa que c'était des mangemorts.

Il aurait voulu s'arrêter avant d'entrer, mais l'homme avait continué « Maître, votre compagnon est arrivé. » Le visage impassible ne refléta rien, et le ton pourrait être considéré comme respectueux.

« Harry, venez, asseyez-vous à côté de moi et mangez. » en montrant la chaise vide à côté de lui.

Il pouvait sentir tous les yeux braqués sur lui quand il marcha vers leur Maître, il s'assis seulement pour sentir Tom le tirer près de lui et l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Ses yeux verts se sont fermés, Harry ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, l'attache n'autorisait pas de refus. Tom goûtait le café et quelque chose au miel, il gémi.

« Mmmm…vous êtes délicieux mon animal familier. Maintenant mangez » se détournant pour discuter de quelque chose avec ses domestiques.

Dans son assiette, apparu oeufs, bacon, saucisses, pain grillé et crêpes épaisses. Harry était affamé, il n'avait rien mangé depuis hier matin. Se versant du thé, il manga et garda ses yeux dans son assiette, il n'était pas prêt à rencontrer les yeux de tout le monde. Il avait peur qu'ils soit tous informés de ce qu'il avait subit hier soir.

Tout devint tranquille dans la pièce, à l'exception de l'argenterie qui frappait les assiettes quand ils mangeaient. Jetant un coup d'oeil vers Tom, son regard rencontra le sien, « est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? » avalant le morceau de bacon qu'il mâchait.

« Non, pas du tout Harry, mais je pensais. Vous m'avez déjà informé que vous ne vous joindrez pas à ma cause, et je l'ai accepté mais je ne peux pas vous permettre de savoir nos plans, donc je vais devoir vous renvoyer à Poudlard. »

Harry pourrait sentir son coeur cogner terriblement, même ses yeux se gonflaient avec des larmes. Il fit tomber sa fourchette sur le plat, incapable de comprendre ses émotions. Pourquoi, merde, réagissait-il comme ça ? Il ne voulait pas laisser l'homme. Est-ce qu'il devenait fou?

Des doigts maigres saisir son poignet et il se retrouva sur les genoux de Tom. Harry se sentit comme un enfant et rougi comme une tomate, il savait pertinemment que chaque homme ici présent le fixait.

« Maintenant, maintenant, nul besoin d'être embarrassé mon cher animal familier. Mes domestiques vous respecteront et suivront vos ordres dans une certaine mesure, donc ne devenez pas avide" les doigts maigres prirent son menton, un baiser rapide et sa tête se posa sur l'épaule de Tom, « Pour ce qui est de partir, ce ne sera pas si mauvais, je crois que ce serait meilleur si je vous renvoyai à ce vieil idiot, je sais que vous serez en sécurité là bas. Malgré toutes les fautes de Dumbledore, et il y en a, il vous protégera. Et comme vous ne savez rien, il ne s'inquiètera pas de vous » expliqua Tom souriant avec ruse. « De plus, je ferais un échange pour votre sécurité. Qu'en pensez-vous? »

Se redressant, Harry pouvait sentir la vérité dans les mots de Tom, « je crois que ce serait acceptable. » avec un air légèrement désapprobateur. Mais c'était déjà un début, et il avait espoir qu'il y aurait plus « Tom » fit une pause quand il entendit les sursauts autour de la table, mais il continua, « avant que je sois venu déjeuner, cet homme m'a appelé "Harry-Voldemort" pourquoi? »

"Vous êtes mon âme, mon mari maintenant » ces yeux rouges flamboyant sévèrement, « et je m'attends que vous l'utilisiez. Vous m'appartenez maintenant, et je veux que tout le monde le sache. »

Harry s'était presque étouffé, « est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce qui m'arrivera si je dis que je suis votre mari et compagnon d'âme? Ils me tueront. » blanchissant à la pensée de revenir avec ce dernier nom et surtout chez les griffondors.

Malefoy parla ouvertement, « Il dit la vérité Maître, n'importe qui, qui est associé à votre nom, est considéré comme une menace. »

Le Seigneur des ténèbres se renfrogna, tous autour de la table se concentrèrent sur leur assiette, ils ne souhaitaient pas rendre furieux leur Maître.

« Bien, je vais devoir négocier avec ce vieil idiot moi-même. » Toutes les têtes se sont levées avec surprise à cette déclaration.

« Maître, est-ce sage? »demanda Malefoy, exprimant sa protestation.

Personnellement, Harry pensait qu'il était idiot, surtout après la démonstration de ce matin. Regardant Malefoy, l'homme dû penser la même chose car il baissa ses yeux quand il rencontra leur regard.

Mais il apparu que Tom ne s'en offusqua pas : « Oui, j'offrirai une trêve pour la durée du terme. »

Un autre baiser rapide fit tourné l'esprit de Harry en bouillie, Tom le regarda et se leva « Restez ici et finissez votre petit déjeuner, amour. Je dois contacter Dumbledore maintenant. » Le Seigneur Sombre marcha avec grâce hors de la pièce et ne remarqua pas tous les yeux braqués sur lui. Le bruit monta d'un cran comme s'ils étaient sûrs de parler librement maintenant.

« Putain ! Le Maître est magnifique maintenant » s'exprima un mangemort.

« Par l' enfer ! Faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir » s'exclama un autre.

« C'est sûr, cela change du corps de serpent écailleux qu'il avait » en ajoutant rapidement, « Pas que je n'y ai jamais fait attention. »

Un doux mais long soupir sorti de l'autre côté de la table, « est-ce que vous avez vu ce cul d'enfer? si serré et bien formé. »

Harry était bouleversé, c'était de son mari qu'ils parlaient mais aussi du Seigneur Sombre.

Un autre parla à l'autre bout de la table, « Et ce corps, hmm…, ce que je donnerais pour… » s'arrêtant en voyant qu'Harry écoutait.

Malefoy ricana aux commentaires, puis ronronna doucement, car le dispositif de protection d'Harry était parti, « Dites-moi Harry-Voldemort » sortant son nom lentement, « Comment s'est passée votre nuit avec notre Maître? Est-ce qu'il vous a souvent pris hier soir? » Ces yeux gris fixant intensément un Harry rougissant de gène.

Comme il ne répondait pas, Malefoy persista, « Je sais assurément qu'il doit vous avoir baisé maintes fois hier soir. Et comme vous étiez une vierge, ce devait être assez douloureux ce matin. » souriant victorieusement.

Harry le fixa avec un regard noir et dit avec douceur, « je jugerais que c'était moins douloureux que ce que vous avez reçu ce matin Malefoy…après tout ce n'est pas moi qui criait, et se tortillait comme un poisson hors de l'eau sur le sol sale. » ses yeux verts se resserrant sur lui, « je ne me rappelle pas, est-ce que vous chantez Malefoy? Parce que je dois dire qu'avec votre cri, vous êtes qualifié pour une deuxième vocation. »

Les rires contenus qu'il entendit autour de la table mirent Harry en confiance, il avait marqué un point sur l'enfant naturellement prétentieux. Le visage de Malefoy rougi d'embarras et de fureur, ces yeux gris promirent une explosion. « Comment osez…! »

Mais un autre mangemort le coupa, « Malefoy, je ne pousserais pas si j'étais vous. Vous essayez d'insulter le compagnon de notre Maître, et si je crois, notre Seigneur serait extrêmement fâché s'il apprenait cela. »

« Est-ce une menace McNair? » grogna Malefoy.

« Aucunement Malefoy, seulement des faits. Je n'ai aucun désir d'être puni par notre Maître parce que vous ne savez pas quand garder votre langue. » trancha McNair.

Une voix amusée se fit entendre de l'autre partie de la table, « Mais McNair, vous n'avez pas appris que Malefoy est au-dessus d'amitiés communes comme telles. Il croie que le Maître supprimera ses gaffes sociales inconvenantes parce qu'il est de sang pur. Avec une telle lignée, je ne m'étonne aucunement qu'il est la tâche d'élever les descendance futures. »

« Je suggère que vous gardiez pour vous vos pensées et commentaires pitoyables. » grogna Malefoy, il devenait extrêmement fâché, et il mis la responsabilité sur le gosse Potter. Il reconnaissait qu'il n'était pas bien aimé par ses compagnons mangemorts, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils le provoquaient aussi méchamment.

Nombreux étaient ceux dans la pièce qui voulaient venger. Pendant plusieurs années, ils avaient pris sur eux-mêmes les abus de Malefoy parce qu'ils avaient cru que Draco deviendrait l'époux de leur Maître. Le garçon malgré tout son snobisme était blond et beau. Et avec une alliance aussi puissante avec le Seigneur Sombre, ils avaient gardé leurs pensées concernant Malefoy senior. Mais avec le garçon Potter qui avait pris cette place, c'était carte blanche pour obtenir une petite vengeance.

Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas défier Malefoy ouvertement, il était encore haut placé dans le cercle intérieur, mais il n'était plus la menace qu'il était. Aucun d'eux n'aurait jamais blessé le nouvel époux.

Le rire de McNair s'éleva, « Oui Malefoy, nous savons que vous détestez Potter. Mais nous n'adhérons pas à vos griefs insignifiants parce qu'il vous ennuie. » Coupant les mots âpres que l'homme allait exprimer, « Épargnez-nous vos protestations, Malefoy, nous sommes tous informé de votre animosité pour l'époux de notre Seigneur, et en outre nous avons tous une bonne idée du pourquoi le compagnon de notre Maître ne vous fait pas plaisir. »

Une autre voix enchaîna, mais la moquerie était là, « Je suis sûr que Malefoy voulait Draco à cette place. Oui, je peux le voir maintenant, père et fils dans le cercle intérieur et Draco dans le lit du Maître, et je suis sûr si fidèle. » Ils savaient tous que l'aîné Malefoy avait beaucoup d'amants, et n'avait aucune gène pour les deux sexes.

« Oh Je suis sûr que même le père aime le fils," henni un autre. Les rires virils se mélangeaient aux tons moqueurs des autres.

Malefoy jeta sa serviette et sortit furieux de la pièce.

Un commentaire doux glissa à côté d'Harry, « je songe ce qui est faux avec Malefoy? » L'homme sirota son thé avant d'ajouter inutilement, « la vérité fait mal je suppose » souriant d'un air affecté dans sa tasse du thé.

Un autre round de rire moqueur sonna.

Harry n'était pas sûr exactement de ce qui s'était passé juste à l'instant mais il continua à manger tranquillement, et quand il fini son petit déjeuner, l'homme de ce matin marcha vers lui. « Maître Harry, Seigneur Voldemort exige votre présence. »

Posant sa serviette sur la table, il se leva et suivi l'homme, se demandant les raisons derrière cette demande. Il n'était pas assez fou pour ignorer qu'une fois il avait laissé la pièce du petit déjeuner ils commenceraient à parler à son sujet.

« Quel est votre nom? »

« Shellington, Maître Harry. » Le ton ne l'invita pas à poser des questions supplémentaires, donc Harry se tut.

Shellington ouvrit une grande porte et le fit entrer.

Une grande bibliothèque apparu devant lui, il regarda autour pour voir que Tom parlait à quelqu'un à travers une grande cheminée de pierre.

« Directeur, ne me menacez pas! Le garçon est le mien, et je vous offre cette trêve pour prendre soin de lui seulement. » hurla Tom, ses yeux rouge brillant avec fureur.

« Comment est-ce que je saurais que vous tiendrez parole, et si Harry n'a pas subi un lavage de cerveau? Est-ce pourquoi vous êtes disposé à me le rendre? Vous êtes le maître du mensonge et de la traîtrise ! »

Avant de répondre furieusement, Tom fit un signe à Harry de s'approcher. Il le tira à côté de lui.

« Voici votre preuve, Dumbledore » grogna son mari.

« Harry mon garçon, est-ce que tu vas bien? » dit-il prudemment, espérant qu'il serait le seul à l'entendre.

« Je vais bien, Monsieur. » rougissant, se souvenant d'hier soir, « il ne m'a fait aucun mal. »

« Son nom est Harry-Voldemort maintenant, et je demande qu'il soit utilisé, je demande aussi que vous preniez soin de mon compagnon. En retour, je n'ennuierai pas Poudlard, Pré-au-lard, ou les étudiants. »

Ignorant le Seigneur Sombre, ce qui le rendit encore plus furieux, Dumbledore questionna Harry, « Harry, est-ce que la liaison était voulu? »

Regardant l'un et l'autre, Harry ne savait pas quoi dire vraiment, « Il… »

Tom plaça un baiser doux sur son front, « Vous pouvez dire la vérité. »

Harry n'était pas sûr quand cette humiliation terminerait, hésitant sur ses mots, il baissa sa tête pour cacher son visage rouge, «elle…elle n'était pas vraiment…mais…il me semble…qu'elle est là. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est là, mon garçon? » les tons doux du Directeur le calmèrent un peu.

« L'attache, c'est une attache de l'âme et je partage l'âme de Tom maintenant, et il a la demi de la mienne » se sentant un peu engourdi par sa confession.

Le vieux sorcier pâli et fléchi comme s'il avait été giflé, mais c'était les yeux qui renvoyèrent l'expression la plus horrible, Dumbledore réalisa qu'Harry était au-delà de leur influence maintenant, il devint encore plus vieux d'un coup. Ses yeux se fermèrent et pris une grande inspiration avant de parler, « j'accepte Voldemort, mais en échange d'avoir Harry ici et de le protéger, vous n'attaquerez pas l'école, le village ou les étudiants. »

Si Dumbledore pensait berner Tom, il se trompait « A l'intérieur seulement. S'ils ne sont pas dans l'enceinte de l'école alors ce n'est pas notre affaire. »

Seulement le resserrement des lèvres montra l'émotion du Professeur, « Alors je demande que vous ne troublez pas le train scolaire. Si Harry monte pour revenir chez ses Tante et Oncle… » les mots de Dumbledore furent coupés brutalement.

« Il ne reviendra pas chez ces moldus, plus jamais! Je ferai des arrangements appropriés pour qu'il soit amené ici. Et si vous essayez de me contrer alors ce sera la fin de la trêve. »

Posant sa main sur le genou de Tom, Harry demanda, « S'il vous plaît Tom, pas le train…ils montent tous dans ce train, aussi bien que le fils de Mr Malefoy, Draco. »

S'il fallait ajouter ce con de Malefoy pour aider, alors il le ferait.

Mettant sa main sur celle d'Harry, il fit un signe de la tête avant d'affirmer, « Très bien, je ne veux pas qu'on dise que je n'agis pas équitablement. J'ajouterai le train. Mais à une condition… »

Dumbledore tourna ses yeux graves vers lui, « quelle est cette condition ? »

« Je veux qu'Harry soit placé dans Serpentard. »

Harry sursauta de surprise.

Les yeux du Directeur se resserrèrent, « Nous ne pouvons pas transférer un élève dans une autre maison et vous le savez Voldemort. »

Un sourire huileux et sinistre courba les lèvres de Tom, Harry en frissonna, « Pas si le Choixpeau offre une autre occasion à l'étudiant » en ajoutant, « à cette seule condition, j'ajouterai la sécurité du train. »

« Et si le Choixpeau place Harry dans la même maison…? »

« J'acquiescerai quel que soit la décision, le Choixpeau choisira la meilleure maison pour mon mari » déclara t'il.

Se couchant sur son mari, Harry était paniqué, son esprit était dans une telle agitation qu'il était incapable de réfléchir.

Harry écouta les deux hommes en train de s'accorder sur le lieu de rencontre pour signer l'accord. A la fin, Tom accepta d'être dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour signer, et si c'était une ruse alors il aurait tous ses domestiques qui envahiront le château fort.

Dumbledore demanda que seulement Voldemort et Harry viennent, après la signature, le Seigneur Sombre pourrait partir par poudre de cheminette du château.

« Demain à minuit » conclue le directeur.

« Oui, nous serons là » dit Tom d'un ton digne.

Sans un autre mot, les flammes disparurent. Tom embrassa Harry, son esprit flottait d'extase. Harry gémi et saisit son compagnon plus fortement. Par manque d'air, ils s'arrêtèrent en se fixant dans les yeux profondément.

« Levez-vous mon animal familier, nous profiteront du temps qu'il nous reste et nous le savourerons lentement jusqu'à ce que nous ayons rassasié notre faim » chuchota Tom d'un ton séduisant. Harry en frémi d'avance.

Ils marchèrent alors vers leur pièce ahuri par la convoitise qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre.

* * *

**A/N :** Please une petite review, çà me ferai grandement plaisir surtout pour m'encourager..


	4. Chapitre 3: Nouvelle garderobe!

**Titre original :** One soul we be

**Auteur :** Jinx

**Traductrice :** Edea Malfoy

**Correctrice :** Lalouve

**Rating :** R / NC 17

**Pairing : **HP/LV

**Genre :** Romance, drame

**Warning :** Violence, slash/yaoi

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, la traduction m'appartient mais la fic est de Jinx et le merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter est à JKR.

* * *

**Note traductrice : Premièrement**, un petit changement d'écriture, Harry et Tom se tutoie, je modifierai les précédents chapitres plus tard. Merci à Ketuy pour la remarque, c'est vrai que çà fait mieux, c'est plus intime. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Deuxièment:** J'ai repris les cours et comme c'est l'année de l'obtention de mon diplome universitaire, la mise à jour des chapitres sera peut être un petit peu plus long que d'habitude, en tout cas ce sera maximum toutes les 2 semaines

* * *

**Réponses reviews:**

Ketuy: Comme tu le vois, j'ai suivi ton conseil, merci d'ailleurs, c'est vrai que c'est mieux! bisous PS: j'adore ta fic Le clan Zao, continue!

Sucubei: Merci beaucoups, çà m'encourage bye! Je veux la suite de ta fic Harry le Veela j'adore!

Ayane 95: Merci beaucoup, bonne rentrée à toi aussi!!

Gally-Chan: Merci beaucoup de ton soutien, moi aussi j'adore la fic Broken angel, d'ailleurs j'ai lu la fin en anglais, j'ai envoyé un mail à Arf pour savoir si je pouvais continuer de traduire la fic et elle m'a dit oui donc je le ferai mais pas maintenant je pense, je prefère me mettre à jour avec celle que je traduis actuellemnt mais j'afficherais le chapitre 13 de Broken angel pendant le mois de septembre mais ce ne sera pas aussi régulier que l'autre Voila j'espère que tu es contente! Bisous

Melantha-Mond: Je confirme, c'est un vrai casse tête, surtout que mon niveau d'anglais n'est très élevé mais je me débrouille! Merci de me reviewer Bye

SweetDeath: Merci de tes encouragements, c'est que Tom est à croquer maintenant!

* * *

**Je voulais aussi remercier énormément ma correctrice Lalouve car elle fait un travail de relecture incroyable! Merci, je ne le dirais jamais trop!**

* * *

**ONE SOUL WE BE**

Chapitre 3 : Nouvelle garde-robe!

Harry luttait pour rester debout sans bouger, il essayait un ensemble de vêtements que Tom avait demandé. En effet, sa nouvelle position sociale de mari exigeait une garde robe adéquat.

«C'est presque fini, chéri. » La baguette de la femme volait dans tous les sens autour de lui, elle lui faisait essayer différents habits qui reposaient sur le lit. Pendant ce temps, son mari était assis sur le divan en cuir sirotant son thé en faisant de petits commentaires de temps en temps « Non, je déteste cette couleur. Oui, ce vert fait ressortir ses yeux. Faites celui-ci dans un autre style. Ne changer rien à celui-l » et cela continua ainsi pour le restant de la matinée.

« Fini, cher. » sourie la jeune femme qui, apparemment, se nommait Lydia.

Lydia énuméra la commande « il y a dix tenues complètes pour votre mari, mon Seigneur, et j'ai inclus des sous-vêtements et des chaussettes. Comme vous le désiriez, il y a huit vêtements informels, et deux cérémonieux. Dix paires de sous-vêtements, » elle utilisa sa baguette pour faire dérouler le parchemin, "dix paires de chaussettes, dont deux noirs, six nouvelles robes, dont deux officielles, deux manteaux chauds pour l'hiver et un manteau léger pour un usage ordinaire, plus trois paires de pyjamas en soie de couleur émeraude, et une robe de chambre en soie avec les pantoufles assorties. Il y a aussi une douzaine de paire de gants, cinq en nylon blanc soyeux, cinq en cuir noir, et deux en daim brun. Il y a aussi deux paires de bottes en peau de dragon noires et deux paires de chaussures. » souriant en regardant le nouveau mari, elle pensa qu'il serait très distingué dans sa nouvelle garde robe. Se détournant, elle compta le montant total de la commande.

Voldemort paya et remercia la femme (ce qui le surpris grandement, il n'avait jamais remercié quelqu'un, c'était son droit) et appela un elfe pour l'escorter hors de la maison. Se retournant, Tom vit qu'Harry allait se changer.

"Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne gardes pas ces habits? Tu est vraiment très beau dans ceux-là. » exprima Tom avec un sourire aguichant qui promis à Harry beaucoup de plaisir. Il ordonnera aux elfes de détruire cette monstruosité d'habillement que Malefoy avait apporté à son mari.

Frémissant, Harry acquiesça rapidement et jeta un coup d'oeil à la nouvelle chemise de soie verte et au pantalon noir. Les bottes en peau de dragon noires étaient une surprise, mais Harry les avait aimés. Et il aimait surtout avoir de nouveaux sous-vêtements, il avait été embarrassé plus tôt quand Tom avait été surpris qu'Harry ne portait pas de sous vêtement.

« Malefoy…je ne voulais pas porter ceux qu'il avait apporté, ils étaient…sales » marmonna Harry quand il répondit à Tom.

La réponse lente de Tom fit qu'Harry plaignit presque Malefoy, mais pas trop, « Je vois. Je remédierai à cela prochainement, mon amour. Et tu auras ta nouvelle garde robe en fin d'après-midi, aujourd'hui. » Le ton lisse et soyeux ne cacha pas que son compagnon était furieux, mais Harry était heureux que ça ne le concerne pas.

Se retournant, il vit son mari le détailler intensément.

« Je trouve que tu es très beau mon amour. » Tom songea à quelque chose, « Harry, j'espère que tu sais que je demande ta fidélité dans notre liaison. »

Harry était surpris, « je ne veux pas… »

Tom le serra contre lui fortement et coupa quoi qu'il aille dire. Les lèvres de Tom grignotèrent la gorge de Harry avec des ronronnements doux. Harry gémi quand les mains de Tom tracèrent une carte de son torse et apprécia la sensation soyeuse de la chemise. Titillant ses mamelons, Tom souri en entendant son gémissement. Son mari s'appuya sur lui et Tom chuchota, « je le saurai si tu prends quelqu'un d'autre ou inversement. »

« Et…et…et toi Tom? » avala difficilement Harry. « Est-ce que tu seras fidèle? »

« Bien sûr Harry, souviens-toi, ce qui te blesse, me blessera aussi et inversement. »dit-il en frottant son bas-ventre tendu contre son mari. Tom souffla, « je veux que tu sois satisfait Harry, et ne sois pas surpris si je te demande de me visiter soudainement. Mon besoin pour toi exige ton assistance. »

Un puissant sentiment de convoitise remplissant son corps, Harry chuchota doucement, « Ouiii…s'il te plaît Tom. Je ne sais combien de temps je pourrai résister sans que je sache quand nous nous reverrons. » il glissa les mains de Tom sur ses hanches puis se frotta doucement contre lui en accentuant la pression de ses fesses sur l'érection croissante de son mari. Harry souri du sifflement de plaisir derrière lui et répéta l'action.

« Oui, mon chaton, attend-toi à avoir souvent un portoloin, » ronronna voluptueusement Tom dans l'oreille de Harry, titillant avec sa langue le lobe d'oreille, il ri tout bas aux frissons qui les traversa. Grignotant son oreille, le Seigneur Sombre gémit avant de se retirer pour demander : «Est-ce encore douloureux mon chaton? Je ne te prendrai pas si c'est le cas. »

« Non, Tom…je n'ai plus mal » s'essoufflant aux sensations croissantes d'excitation.

Inclinant sa tête au mensonge, Tom pouvait sentir les élancements de douleur de son époux; il retourna Harry en fixant ses yeux rouges dans son regard émeraude. Riant presque quand il vit le visage d'Harry tourner rouge, il attendit. Pendant ce temps, il songea que ses émotions n'étaient pas mauvaises du tout.

Harry dit avec embarras, « Je…je veux dire, pas vraiment mal. »

* * *

**A/N:** Une petite review pour la pauvre traductrice svp, çà me ferai grandement plaisir!!! La suite mardi prochain, lemon en prime!


	5. Chapitre 4: Rétablir la liaison

**Titre original :** One soul we be

**Auteur :** Jinx

**Traductrice :** Edea Malfoy

**Correctrice :** Lalouve

**Rating :** R / NC 17

**Pairing : **HP/LV

**Genre :** Romance, drame

**Warning :** Violence, slash/yaoi

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, la traduction m'appartient mais la fic est de Jinx et le merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter est à JKR.

**Note traductrice :** Voici le chapitre 4 comme prévu! Je sais que c'est la rentrée mais bon 4 reviews c'est pas beaucoup mais bon je continue pour les fidèles.

* * *

**Réponses Reviews:**

Sucubei: Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements.

SweetDeath: Merci pour la review, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire!

Mag: Voici le chapitre 4, j'epère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres!

Gally-Chan: Merci pour ta review, pour cette histoire, il y a pour l'instant 13 chapitres et pour Broken Angel, il y en a 22 mais bon comme je te l'ai déjà dit, cette histoire est pour moi que du bonus car je l'ai déjà lu en anglais donc je traduit le chapitre 13 petit à petit ( car ils sont vraiment plus long que les chapitres de OSWB) et j'espère le mettre en ligne dans 2 semaines max ( ou 3 si j'ai vraiment trop de boulot) mais je le ferai ne t'inquète pas.

* * *

**ONE SOUL WE BE**

Chapitre 4: Rétablir la liaison.

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, on pouvait entendre des gémissements, deux corps se déplaçaient dans un rythme de va et vient lancinant pendant que des cris et des plaintes jaillissaient du lit. Chair contre chair, les formes en sueur se mariaient dans une fièvre de convoitise et plaisir, le monde extérieur n'existait pas. Le jeune homme à quatre pattes sur le lit geignait à chaque coup intime de son mari. Ses mains étaient tendues et il serra vigoureusement les draps blancs en soie pendant qu'une autre série de plaintes sortait de sa bouche.

Avec essoufflement, Tom pénétrait profondément dans le beau corps sous lui. Le plaisir palpitait dans tout son corps. Il caressât cette peau soyeuse possessivement, en pensant mentalement _Mien, mien, le mien…_ il buvait les plaintes de son mari comme de la magie pure. Sa colonne vertébrale vibra ; son sexe se tendait, il savait qu'il allait venir. Glissant sa main sur le sexe de son compagnon, il gémit passionnément, « viens…pour moi…mon chaton »

Renvoyant sa tête en arrière, les cheveux collants de sueur sur son front, ses yeux verts sauvages, le corps d'Harry devint tendu comme une flèche et il cria quand sa semence jaillit sur la main de son époux et sur les draps. Son mari poussa encore une fois brusquement et s'appuya violemment sur ses fesses, le sexe de Tom profondément en lui. Le tenant fortement, Tom jouit ; l'inondation de chaleur à l'intérieur d'Harry le laissa palpitant de plaisir.

Tom s'affaissa sur le jeune homme qui se laissa à son tour tomber sur les draps ; le pouvoir de leurs orgasmes combinés les laissa tous deux tremblant d'extase. Il réussi à sortir d'un Harry en sueur, une jambe nue s'allongea sur les cuisses de son compagnon. Chuchotant un charme de nettoyage, il plaça les draps et couvertures sur eux. Tom pouvait sentir les battements du coeur d'Harry, sa respiration haletante, Tom le saisit contre lui et l'embrassa sur la joue et le calma en caressant son dos.

Harry se resserra dans ces bras accueillants, sa respiration se calmant de l'étonnant orgasme qui battait encore à travers chaque nerf dans son corps. Il frissonna, Voldemort avait fait festin de son corps pendant des heures, et il avait aimé chacun de ses moments. « Est-ce….que tu penses que c'est normal, Tom? »

Tom réprima son rire, il savait ce qu'Harry voulait dire, « je crois que, nous trouverons, et si c'est le cas, nous allons être incroyablement heureux. »

Harry rie contre la poitrine de Tom, il leva les yeux, et dit d'un ton sérieux, « je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne veux pas te laisser. » rougissant de son aveu, il était heureux qu'il fasse sombre.

Tom n'était pas surpris, il ressentait la même chose, mais il avait un ordre du jour différent et il voulait son compagnon hors de cela jusqu'à ce que ce fût possible pour lui de revenir à ses côtés comme l'Époux du Seigneur Sombre. Pas qu'il allait le lui avouer bientôt. « Je sais, mais jusqu'à ce que cette guerre soit résolue je veux que tu sois en sécurité, et Dumbledore dans toute sa folie prendra soin de toi. »

« Pourquoi, Tom? Pourquoi est-ce que cette guerre est si importante pour toi? » demanda timidement Harry, après tout il avait seulement le point de vue que d'un parti.

Tom soupira, « Pose-moi cette question la prochaine fois, il est déjà tard et nous avons besoin de sommeil, et puis c'est notre dernière nuit ensemble avant que tu retournes à Poudlard demain. »

Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse ce soir, Harry se promit de le questionner la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient. Bâillant doucement, il se blottit avec encore cette sensation de sécurité et de chaleur qui l'enveloppait.

* * *

**A/N:** Je sais, c'est trop court mais c'est pas moi l'auteur alors me taper pas lol si vous m'envoyez plein de reviews, je mettrai le chapitre 5 plus tôt sinon à mercredi prochain!

Bonne semaine à tous.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Retour à la case départ

**Titre original :** One soul we be

**Auteur :** Jinx

**Traductrice :** Edea Malfoy

**Correctrice :** Lalouve

**Rating :** R / NC 17

**Pairing : **HP/LV

**Genre :** Romance, drame

**Warning :** Violence, slash/yaoi

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, la traduction m'appartient mais la fic est de Jinx et le merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter est à JKR.

* * *

**Note traductrice :**

Comme vous avez été gentils en review (9 reviews j'en reviens pas encore!!!), voici le chapitre 5 plus tôt que prévu!

J'ai aussi mon emploi du temps "officiel" et je fais du lundi au vendredi du 8h30/17h30 donc je posterai maintenant le vendredi soir ou le samedi matin car la semaine çà sera pas possible à moins que je finisse plus tôt.

* * *

**Réponses reviews:**

**Onarluca:** Merci beaucoup voici la suite.

**Orphée Potter:** Voici la suite comme promis mais va falloir patienter la suite sera surement mis que vendredi prochain! (ne me tue pas!!)

**Gally-chan :** Merci pour ta review, comme tu l'as lu ds ma note mon emploi du tps est archi complet mais je tiendrai ma promesse.

**Sweetjulia:** Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que au début j'ai hésité à la traduire à cause du viol mais j'ai tellement adoré la suite qui je me suis lancée, voici le chapitre 5!

**Nepheria:** La voilà!!!

**ZZZ:** Merci! moi j'adore ce couple, voici la suite.

**Isilme.elfe :** Merci, je me suis amélioré pour la traduction mais ma traductrice Lalouve y joue un rôle très important , merci encore !

**Sucubei:** J'espère que tu as aimé, la prochaine scène "intime" sera dans le chapitre 11/12, va falloir patienter!!

**SweetDeath:** Merci pour la review, voici la suite.

* * *

****

**ONE SOUL WE BE**

****

Chapitre 5 : Retour à la case départ

Portant ses nouveaux vêtements; une chemise à manche longue en soie blanche, un jean noir, une fine cape émeraude sur ses épaules, et sa nouvelle paire de bottes en peau de dragon noire, Harry marchait à côté de Voldemort. Sa main gantée enlacée dans celle de son mari. Malefoy se tenait de l'autre côté d'Harry. Derrière eux, quatre mangemorts les suivaient, mais cette nuit ils ne portaient pas de masques. Ils sortirent de la maison, l'air s'était refroidi légèrement. L'obscurité les entourait, la lune était à moitié pleine. Aucune parole n'était permise, Tom le lui avait dit plus tôt dans leur chambre pendant qu'il surveillait l'emballage de sa garde robe. Tom lui avait donné des directives pour ce soir.

Franchissant la limite de la zone de protection de la maison, Tom le serra contre lui et chuchota « Souviens-toi de ce que Je t'ai dit, » Sans un mot, Tom les fit transplaner aux frontières de Poudlard.

S'écartant de lui, Harry jeta un coup d'oeil au grand château fort. Sa main prise, il entendit Malefoy et les autres transplaner et attendre les ordres.

« Attendez à Pré-au-lard ! Restez discret et soyez vigilant. Dans une heure, rencontrez-moi au point de rendez-vous, si je ne suis pas là…vous savez quoi faire. »

« Oui Maître. » répondirent tous les hommes rapidement, Malefoy ajouta, « Maître, permettez moi au moins de vous accompagner? » jetant un regard menaçant à Harry.

« Non, je ne déshonorerai pas la trêve d'un Sorcier, et si Dumbledore le faisait, il connaîtra mon pouvoir. Maintenant, partez ! »

Voldemort tira la main d'Harry et commença à se diriger vers le Château fort, les autres hommes obéirent et transplanèrent au café pour attendre leur Maître. Seul Malefoy les regarda partir avant qu'il transplane aussi.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant le trajet, mais Voldemort était vigilant, même avec la trêve d'un Sorcier il n'avait pas confiance totalement en Dumbledore. C'est ce qui le gardait vivant. Un grand homme en noir apparu à l'entrée, Harry ne vit jamais la main de son mari le pousser derrière lui pour le protéger tout en sortant sa baguette prêt à ensorceler l'inconnu. Une voix retentie « Mon Seigneur Voldemort, je suis ici pour vous escorter jusqu'au Directeur. »

Harry reconnu la voix du Professeur Rogue, ainsi que son époux. « Séverus, c'est bon de voir que tu te joins à nous » il y avait de la prudence dans le voix de Voldemort, mais il remit Harry à son côté, et fit un signe à Rogue.

"La trêve du Sorcier est en vigueur, Seigneur Voldemort, il n'y a aucun piège pour vous capturer, » il ouvrit la porte et leur montra le chemin.

« Potter, je vois que vous vous portez bien. » commenta sournoisement Rogue.

« Séverus, le nom de mon compagnon est Harry Voldemort maintenant, je vous suggère fortement de l'utiliser, » ses yeux rouges se resserrèrent pour l'avertir de montrer quelque respect à son époux.

Les yeux noirs de Rogue se détournèrent rapidement, « bien sûr Seigneur Voldemort, je n'étais pas conscient des circonstances exactes. »

Aucunes remarques ne furent exprimées au sujet de l'appartenance de Rogue au cercle des mangemorts. Harry savait pourquoi, mais il avait aussi ses propres secrets qui concernaient son professeur de potions. Harry garda donc ses commentaires pour lui-même, il était sûr que des explications suivraient après le départ de son mari.

Marchant dans le couloir, ils tournèrent vers l'escalier qui menait au bureau du Directeur. Rogue chuchota le mot de passe et ils montèrent l'escalier en spirale.

Harry surprit son professeur le dévisager plusieurs fois ; _il_ _doit se demander si c'est vraiment moi._

« Entrez Seigneur Voldemort, Séverus. Harry, mon garçon, c'est bon de te revoir, » Dumbledore contourna son bureau pour le saluer avec un sourire soulagé sur ses lèvres. Il n'entreprit pas de l'étreindre, pas quand Voldemort le fusillait du regard pour avoir osé toucher son compagnon. « S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous, afin que nous puissions approuver notre affaire et ainsi le Seigneur Voldemort pourra partir librement, »dit-il en revenant lui-même à son siège.

Dumbledore prit note que Voldemort paressait très possessif envers Harry, presque protecteur. Il pensa qu'il faudrait peut-être faire des recherches sur les liens des âmes.

Tom ne dit rien sur la présence de Rogue « est-ce que le contrat est prêt pour les signatures? »

Sous ses lunettes en demi lune, les yeux bleus détaillèrent la nouvelle apparence de Voldemort « Oui, ils sont ici, vous pouvez les lire » Dumbledore lui remettant un exemplaire.

« Est-ce que vous aimeriez du thé, n'importe quoi? » demanda Dumbledore pendant que Voldemort relisait le contrat.

Tom murmura poliment, « Non merci Dumbledore. » Harry n'était pas dans son élément pour une raison bizarre. Le confort qu'il pouvait trouver ici d'habitude manquait. Il pencha sa tête vers Tom et senti sa main frottée son dos d'une manière réconfortante. « Est-ce que tu vas bien Harry ? Je peux sentir ton malaise. »

Ses yeux verts examinèrent les autres personnes. Baissant sa tête avec embarras, Harry enleva les mèches de son front et murmura « je suis bien Tom, vraiment. » dit-il en se défendant.

Retirant sa main, Tom déclara « Tout me semble en ordre Dumbledore, mais avant que je signe, j'aimerais être présent pour la nouvelle décision du Choixpeau pour mon mari. » Voldemort posa les parchemins sur le bureau.

Acquiesçant, Dumbledore se tourna vers Rogue, « Séverus, vous seriez gentil d'apporter le choixpeau ici? »

Harry vit le regard étonné du professeur Rogue, mais il ne dit rien et revint avec le choixpeau.

« Séverus, s'il vous plaît, mettez vous derrière Harry avec le choixpeau ! »

« Maintenant Harry, je dois te demander, si tu le désires réellement ? » demanda Dumbledore en le regardant avec soin.

Il déglutit et se tourna vers son mari « Tom? »

Voldemort s'agenouilla à côté de son amant et prit une de ses mains pour la presser doucement, l'autre brossant les cheveux de son front « Nous savons la vérité tous les deux mon chaton…c'est ton vrai destin. Tu ne crois pas? »

Harry fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, « Oui Monsieur, je le désire vraiment. » répondit-il à Dumbledore. Respirant profondément pour arrêter son tremblement, il attrapa la main de son mari. Avec un rassurant sourire forcé, il vit Dumbledore faire signe à Rogue derrière lui, puis il sentit le poids du choixpeau.

_Prêt pour un deuxième tour M. Potter-Voldemort?_ Demanda le choixpeau magique. Sa respiration s'accéléra, décidément il ne s'y ferait pas !

« Oui. » Apparemment, les autres personnes présentent pouvaient entendre la conversation.

_Bien, vous accepterez ma décision cette fois-ci, quel que soit la maison? _

« Oui. »

_Vous ferez de grandes choses dans cette maison, pas que vous n'avez rien fait dans celle où vous étiez, mais celle-ci est votre vraie maison_. Le choixpeau cria sans surprise « Serpentard ! »

Un sourire éblouissant illumina le visage de Tom ; Harry ne silla même pas au cas où il manquerait une seule seconde de ce sourire. Ils ne remarquèrent pas l'apparence de crainte sur le visage du Directeur, derrière Voldemort. De même pour Rogue, il était complètement bouleversé.

Rogue retira le Choixpeau et le posa sur le bureau du Directeur, son expression d'incrédulité disparut rapidement. « Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible que M. Pott…, » remarquant le froncement de sourcil du Seigneur Sombre il corrigea, « …Voldemort, ait été assigné dans ma maison. Est-ce que le choixpeau s'était mépris la première fois, et est qu'il y a eu une erreur? »

« Non…pas exactement Monsieur, » levant les yeux pour les rabaisser aussi rapidement, « Dans ma 1ère année, le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard, mais…mais j'ai demandé à ne pas être placé là-bas, » rougissant de sa confession.

« C'est absurde! Pourquoi est-ce que vous feriez une telle chose Po—Volde--, » trébuchant sur le nom, « …Harry? » demanda furieusement Rogue.

Harry marmonna d'une façon inaudible, son visage flamboyant d'embarras.

« Séverus, calmez-vous, laissez le garçon parler. » dit calmement le Directeur.

Un doigt ferme souleva le visage d'Harry jusqu'il rencontre le regard de son mari. Harry humidifia ses lèvres sèches. Mettant un doux baiser sur cette bouche, Voldemort grogna à Rogue, « ne prends jamais ce ton avec mon mari. »

Ils se jaugèrent du regard, puis Rogue baissa les yeux.

« Je n'avais pas aimé Malefoy, » expliqua finalement Harry.

Tom essaya d'étouffer son rire mais explosa littéralement ce qui étourdi tout le monde dans la pièce. « C'est ta raison, mon chaton ? Parce que tu n'appréciais pas l'héritier de Lucius ? »

Bafouillant, « Il était tellement arrogant, comme son père. » Harry leva ses yeux et sourit à son compagnon souriant. Merde, il manquerait ces moments désormais.

Secouant sa tête, et affichant encore un sourire, il regarda Dumbledore, « je veux qu'Harry est sa propre chambre, est-ce que c'est possible? Après tout, il est marié maintenant, et cela serait mieux pour sa sécurité. » déclara Tom en regardant l'horloge, il devait bientôt partir.

« Ce sera arrangé. Séverus, s'il vous plaît, voyez à ce qu'Harry est sa propre pièce privée avec une salle de bains. »

« Oui Mr le Directeur. » répondit le sorcier à contrecœur manquant totalement le regard mortel de Voldemort.

Il était très tard et Harry cacha un bâillement qu'il avait réussi à tenir jusqu'ici. La tension dans la pièce l'avait lessivé ; Tom remarqua ses yeux somnolents et pris note de l'heure. Il devait arriver à l'heure au point de rendez-vous.

« Permettez-moi de conclure cette affaire Dumbledore, Harry est fatigué et il a besoin d'aller se coucher. » prenant les parchemins, il les signa tous les deux. Voldemort les glissa vers l'homme assis derrière le bureau pour qu'il fasse la même chose.

Dumbledore signa les deux copies avant d'en offrir une à Voldemort, « Cela conclut notre affaire et vous êtes libre d'accéder à la cheminée de ce bureau. »

Voldemort jeta un sort à sa copie pour s'assurer qu'elle ne serait pas modifiée ultérieurement ou tout simplement détruit. Se levant, il redimensionna le parchemin pour le glisser parfaitement dans sa poche, « je vais devoir vous quitter Dumbledore, et j'écrirai sous peu pour suivre les progrès d'Harry. » Se tournant vers la cheminée, il fit une pause et se retourna pour ajouter, « je dois ajouter que je ferai venir Harry à certains intervalles par portoloin, j'espère que ce ne sera pas un problème? » fixant directement le vieil idiot.

Dumbledore réfléchit à ses mots mais répondit tranquillement, « Pas pendant le terme scolaire, » jetant un coup d'oeil au garçon, il vit la panique dans les yeux d'Harry, « mais je le permettrai pour les week-ends. »

« J'y consens. » répondit Voldemort avant de se tourner vers son mari, « Harry, viens ici. »

Le garçon marcha vers Tom et l'enlaça rapidement. Il pouvait sentir le déchirement à l'intérieur de son corps, Tom murmura, « Harry, je voudrais un rapport positif sur toi et dans toutes tes classes." Tom se détacha d'Harry et sortit de sa robe une bague faite en platine avec un grand rubis au centre, il chuchota, « je voulais te la donner plus tôt mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, c'est une copie exacte de ma bague. De plus, c'est un portoloin et il s'activera quand je le demanderai. Je t'écrirai avant et elle ne fonctionne qu'avec toi seulement. » Il embrassa Harry légèrement, il lui manquait déjà, mais il plaça la bague sur le doigt d'Harry en souriant pour le réconforter.

« Tu vas me manquer Tom, et j'espère que tu me visitera bientôt. » mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, il sentit un doigt lui touché les lèvres, « ne fait pas çà Harry…je peux le sentir. Maintenant soit bon ce qui, pour moi, est extrêmement ironique à dire !» Tom lui donna un long baiser avant de se retirer.

Harry rougi furieusement quand Tom caressa ses fesses avant de prendre de la poudre de cheminette et disparaître.

Se retournant, son visage encore rouge, il rencontra les regards du Directeur et du professeur Rogue. Il déglutit et assura « je peux tout expliquer. »

Séverus Rogue allait questionner la peste de son existence d'un air méprisant mais le directeur le coupa dans son élan.

« Pas ce soir Harry, c'est temps pour toi d'aller dormir et toutes les explications attendront jusqu'à demain. » ses yeux bleus fixant Séverus, « je montrerai à Harry sa pièce, prenez quelque heures de sommeil et rendez-vous demain matin dans mon bureau à 11h00. » Marchant vers la porte, il ajouta « je remercie Merlin que demain soit un samedi, cela nous permettra d'imaginer un plan pour expliquer le retour de Harry, son transfert dans Serpentard et son nouveau nom. » soupira Dumbledore « Suis moi Harry, tu peux dormir demain matin mais soit là en même temps que Séverus, et ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. »

« Oui Albus, jusqu'à demain, » grogna Rogue avec un regard de mépris et partit.

* * *

**A/N:** Voilà j'espère que çà vous a plu! Une petite review me fera grandement plaisir pour me remonter le moral (emploi du temps de merde!!!) La suite vendredi ou samedi prochain ou plus tôt suivant si j'ai le temps!!!! Bye

****


	7. Chapitre 6: La vérité

**Titre original :** One soul we be

**Auteur :** Jinx

**Traductrice :** Edea Malefoy

**Correctrice :** Lalouve

**Rating :** R / NC 17

**Pairing : **HP/LV

**Genre :** Romance, drame

**Warning :** Violence, slash/yaoi

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, la traduction m'appartient mais la fic est de Jinx et le merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter est à JKR.

**Note traductrice : Et non je ne suis pas morte malgré certaine menace!! lol Voici le chapitre 6 le retour d'Harry à Poudlard, comment les élèves vont réagir. Lisez pour le savoir!!!**

* * *

**Réponses Reviews:**

Onarluca: As tu survécu? j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Je suis en train de refaire le prologue et le chapitre 1, c'est vraiment une horreur comment j'ai pu poster une chose pareille!! en tout cas tout sera remis en ordre la semaine prochaine!!

Isilme.elfe: Voici la suite! le retour de Harry, j'espère que tu l'aimeras

Orphée Potter: Ne tuez pas la traductrice, je sais je l'ai mis qu'aujourd'hui mais j'ai eu une semaine d'enfer, voici la suite .

Gally-chan: voici la suite comme prévu, pour Broken angel je vais mettre les 12 premiers chapitres ce week end pour que tout le monde se remettent l'histoire en tête et le chapitre 13 samedi prochain si tout vas bien!! (enfin j'espère)

* * *

****

**ONE SOUL WE BE**

Chapitre 6 : La vérité

Albus Dumbledore regardait Séverus administré le sérum de vérité le plus puissant, le Veritaserum, au garçon. Deux gouttes, "Il est prêt, Albus."

"Harry, est-ce que tu voulais cette liaison?" dû demander Dumbledore, maintenant que Voldemort était parti.

Abasourdi, l'adolescent répondit clairement, "Non."

"Dit-moi ce qui s'est passé."

"J'ai été capturé, puis je me suis réveillé dans une pièce sombre J'étais sous un charme de lien du corps. Voldemort est arrivé avec Lucius Malefoy; il lui a demandé de me préparer pour lui. Il lui a donné deux fioles, une pour moi et une pour lui. Il m'a déshabillé et m'a testé pour voir si j'étais pur." Même sous le sérum de la vérité, Harry ne voulait pas parler de cette partie de l'histoire, il rougit comme une tomate mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

"Après le test, il a dit à Malefoy de partir, et il m'a forcé à boire la fiole...je me suis senti étrange, drogué. Et j'ai commencé à me sentir brûlant; et s'est devenu de plus en plus chaud." Il déglutit difficilement, les prochaines révélations étaient embarrassantes, "Voldemort m'a rejoint sur le lit qu'il avait transfiguré, et il était si froid, je...je ne pouvais rien faire." Expliqua Harry dont les joues s'enflammèrent.

"Assez Harry ! Je suis désolé de devoir te poser ces questions, mais je te promets qu'il n'y en aura que quelques-une encore. Comment est-ce que tu te sens au sujet de Voldemort maintenant?" demanda t'il doucement.

"Je...,"Il fronça les sourcils pour réfléchir, "je veux juste être avec lui." Un frisson parcouru son corps et il savait qu'il ne devrait pas sentir cela normalement.

Une main se posa sur son épaule qui lui fit lever les yeux, "C'est bien Harry, ce que tu ressens est normal pour une liaison de l'âme. Je devais seulement m'en assurer." Ces yeux bleus étaient fatigués, même lorsqu'il entreprit de le rassurer. "Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé après?"

Harry regarda Rogue qui était debout avec les bras croisés, la répugnance se lisait sur son visage, mais il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de sa faiblesse ou à cause de la situation.

"Pas grand chose, Tom ne m'a jamais blessé. Nous nous sommes levés et...," son front se plissa pour se souvenir, ses yeux verts scintillèrent à un souvenir, Harry leva les yeux, "Bien à l'exception de Malefoy qui n'a pas pensé avant de parler et qui a reçu un des sortilèges impardonnables."

Rogue se déplaça pour s'asseoir et écouta avec un plus grand intérêt.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Harry?" dit une voix douce.

"Tom m'a demandé si j'avais faim, et je lui ai dit oui. Mais Malefoy avait détruit tous mes habits, donc je n'avais rien à me mettre." Dit il en lançant des regards aux hommes, il baissa ses yeux et continua, "il...Tom est sorti et quand il est revenu il m'a redonné ma baguette." Il manqua les expressions stupéfiées, "Il a aussi dit à Malefoy de venir avec des vêtements pour moi."

Passant une main dans ses cheveux sombres, Harry s'appuya dans la chaise avant de reprendre, "En tout cas, quand Malefoy est arrivé, Tom était habillé et il a dit qu'une personne me montrerait la pièce du petit déjeuner, et que je devrais la suivre. Alors Malefoy a protesté et Tom l'a puni."

Dumbledore et Rogue se sont regardé pendant un moment. Le Directeur sourit un peu, puis demanda tranquillement, "est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Voldemort t'a redonné ta baguette Harry?"

"Il m'a juste dit qu'il n'avait pas peur que j'essais de le tuer à nouveau." Haussant les épaules confusément. Humidifiant sa lèvre, Harry pouvait sentir que les effets du sérum commençaient à dissiper.

"Je vois," Dumbledore baissa la tête pour penser, mais il leva bientôt les yeux, "il paraît que nous devons faire quelques ajustements par rapport à ta nouvelle situation, Harry. Est-ce que ta chambre privé fera l'affaire?"

"Oui, Monsieur," répondit Harry rapidement. Il avait trouvé la grande suite avec la salle de bains à son goût. La grande cheminée pourrait lui offrir quelque paix, il devrait s'occuper de la raccorder aux réseaux de cheminette pour le futur.

"Albus, j'interviendrai toutes les fois que possible, mais je ne pense pas que se soit mes Serpentard qui lui poseront problème mais plutôt les Griffondors?" Harry fixa sa nouvelle Tête de Maison.

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore scintillèrent, "Séverus, je ne pense pas que ce soit la maison Griffondor dont nous ayons besoin de s'inquiéter, mais comment les étudiants et les professeurs réagiront au nouveau nom de famille d'Harry."

"Peut-être que nous pourrions juste le négliger?" recommanda Rogue avec une apparence impassible.

"Nous ne pouvons pas, l'accord a été signé et il est mentionné qu'Harry utiliserait le nom de son mari," Il regarda Harry pour voir sa réaction. Il n'a pas été déçu; Harry ferma ses yeux et gémi. Séverus lança un regard furieux à Harry comme si tout était sa faute.

"Je crois que la meilleure solution sera de dire la vérité à ce sujet." Dumbledore attendit une réponse.

"Albus, est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous suggérez?" demanda dans un ton âpre Rogue. "Si quelque chose arrive à l'époux du Seigneur Sombre, nous pouvons dire adieu à cet accord. Et surtout à notre sécurité et à nos vies."

"Monsieur?" coupa Harry avec une petite voix, "est-ce que vous dites que nous allons dire ce qui m'est arrivé à tout le monde?" son visage vira au blanc pâteux suivi par un rouge flamboyant. Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache son aventure sexuelle.

"Pas tout M. Pott...," le commentaire de Rogue fut coupé par le Directeur. "Voldemort, Séverus, nous ne pouvons pas casser l'accord." Dit-il sévèrement.

Ces yeux scintillaient gaiement, "S'ils demandent alors nous répondrons par la vérité, mais nous n'avons pas besoin de leur offrir volontairement l'information. Est-ce que cela te convient Harry?"

Acquiescant d'un signe, l'estomac d'Harry grogna "Oui Monsieur, c'est très acceptable."

"Je crois qu'il est l'heure du déjeuner." Se levant lentement, il marcha vers les deux occupants de la pièce. "Séverus, je ferai l'annonce, et nous le prendrons de là." Marchant vers la porte, il reconnu leur expression mais ça devait être fait.

Ils suivirent alors le vieux Sorcier dans le couloir, chacun profondément dans leurs pensées, leurs pas les emmenaient vers la Grande Salle. L'ouverture des grandes portes en chêne calma la ruée soudaine de bruit de la salle. Les élèves étaient curieux quand ils virent le Directeur, le professeur Rogue et Harry rentrer.

Ron et Hermione sourirent à sa vue et commencèrent à se lever pour le rejoindre. Il secoua sa tête dans leur direction avec un petit sourire.

"Avancez mon garçon, le Directeur ne peut pas faire attendre tout le monde juste pour vous," grogna sa Tête de Maison.

"Oui Monsieur," affirma Harry en rattrapant le directeur rapidement. Harry senti ses joues s'enflammer.

Le Maître de Potions attrapa Harry par le dos de sa robe et le tira devant lui, et se mit à côté de Dumbledore qui commença à faire l'annonce.

"Cher Étudiants et Professeurs, c'est avec grand plaisir que je vous annonce qu'Harry est revenu sain et sauf," la Grande Salle retentit d'éclats de joie pendant quelques moments. "Maintenant, comme tout le monde doit se poser de nombreuses questions, Harry a été rendu dû au fait qu'il s'est marié," Les mots avaient l'effet d'une bombe dans la salle, beaucoup se posaient plusieurs questions. Mais bientôt le bruit diminua et on pouvait entendre, _Avec qui s'est-il marié, quand, qui est-ce que ce pouvait être?_

Le Directeur pouvait voir qu'à la table des Serpentard, il était aussi confondu que les autres, Bien_, ils n'ont pas été avertis, cela veut dire que Voldemort me laisse le choix de la décision, et il tient sa promesse dans l'accord. _

Les paroles s'intensifièrent ; utilisant un charme pour amplifier sa voix, il dit, "S'il vous plaît, il y autre chose. Harry n'utilisera plus son nom de famille Potter, son mari a demandé qu'il prenne et utilise son nouveau nom de famille. Il sera utilisé dans n'importe quelle circonstance maintenant, exceptez personnellement, comme M. Harry Voldemort." Et il attendit.

La tranquillité choquée combinée avec les visages étourdis fut très amusante ; au moins Dumbledore le trouvait comme tel personnellement. Regardant les Griffondors, il pouvait voir les expressions traumatisées de chaque visage. Ron Weasley semblait sur le point d'être malade à tout moment, pour ce qui est de Mlle Granger, elle semblait sur le point de pleurer. Certains 7e années étaient dans le même état.

Se retournant vers la table des Serpentards, il vit Drago Malefoy. Il était étourdi comme si son audition lui avait joué un tour, et Crabbe et Goyle, totalement confondus, regardaient leur chef pour une explication mais c'était leur air habituel selon lui.

Puis il entendit un cri, "Est-ce que vous pourriez répéter Monsieur? Je ne pense pas que nous vous avons correctement entendus," Demanda un étudiant de Serdaigle...M. Andrews s'il ne se trompait pas.

* * *

A/N: Voilà la suite une petite review sera bienvenue et le prochain chapitre peut être jeudi peut être samedi çà dépent de vous Bye et bon week end!


	8. Chapitre 7: Croire l'incroyable

**Titre original :** One soul we be

**Auteur :** Jinx

**Traductrice :** Edea Malfoy

**Correctrice:** Lalouve

**Rating :** R / NC 17

**Pairing : **HP/LV

**Genre :** Romance, drame

**Warning :** Violence, slash/yaoi

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, la traduction m'appartient mais la fic est de Jinx et le merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter est à JKR.

* * *

**Note traductrice : **Je sais j'ai dit que je le posterai jeudi mais j'ai eu un contre temps, je vais pas vous raconter ma vie mais normalement je ne devais pas avoir cours et en fait j'en ai eu donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de le mettre jeudi mais pour me pardonner le prologue et le chapitre 1 sont revus et corrigés dite moi ce que vous pensez de la nouvelle version!!

* * *

**Réponses reviews:**

Onarluca: Voici les réactions des élèves bonne lecture!!

Orphée Potter: Voici la suite, pour le portoloin, il va falloir attendre encore un peu!!

Gally-chan: j'espère qu'il va te plaire, pour BK rdv dimanche.

Lyly: La voila!!

BellaSidious: désolé je suis déjà sur la liste prioritaire d'adoption mais je pourrais te les préter de temps en temps quand je les aurais!!!

* * *

**ONE SOUL WE BE**

Chapitre 7 : Croire l'incroyable.

Tout autour de lui, les étudiants affichaient la même expression pleine d'espoir qu'ils avaient mal entendu ou juste pour les convaincre.

"Non, M. Andrews, vous avez bien entendu. Harry s'est marié à Seigneur Voldemort.

L'agitation était tel que Dumbledore utilisa le charme Reducto à tous les objets qu'il pouvait considérer comme une menace. Le tumulte et le chaos devenaient hors de contrôle. Criant avec une voix mugissante, ils figèrent en entendant : "SILENCE!" Dirigeant ses yeux bleus sur les étudiants, il les observa avec méfiance, même les professeurs avaient sorti leurs baguettes pour défendre leur Directeur. Il regarda le professeur Rogue, l'homme avait son bras sur le torse d'Harry et sa baguette pointé devant lui pour protéger le garçon.

"Tout le monde assis, MAINTENANT!" la clameur sur les bancs était bruyante quand les étudiants reprirent leurs sièges, tous les yeux fixaient le Directeur, "Maintenant, comme j'essayais de dire, Harry Voldemort a été épousé dans une attache de l'âme," ignorant les sursauts de peur à la prononciation du nom du Seigneur Sombre. _Ils vont devoir s'y habituer_. Les regardant lentement, il vit les professeurs et étudiants écouter attentivement, "Harry a informé son mari qu'il ne se joindra pas dans sa quête pour la domination, et Voldemort a accepté son choix, mais il trouve qu'il ne peut pas permettre à son époux d'être avec lui." Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir que le garçon le visiterait. "Mais le mari d'Harry désire qu'il soit protégé, et nous avons donc arrangé un accord, une trêve de Sorcier qui permet d'abriter Poudlard, l'école, Pré au Lard et le train, ils ne subiront pas d'attaques de mangemorts. J'ai signé les contrats appropriés pour m'assurer qu'il sera en vigueur."

Rogue retira lentement son bras de la poitrine d'Harry ; le garçon tremblait contre lui et laissa à Rogue une seule petite option : il mit une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Il n'aimait peut être pas le gosse, mais il devait donner ses condoléances pour avoir été forcé à épouser le Seigneur Sombre. De plus, si cet accord était authentique, il pourrait y avoir des avantages.

Restant vigilant d'éventuels signes de protestations des étudiants, il s'e réjouit de voir qu'ils s'étaient encore une fois calmés. Il dit d'une voix basse, "Hier soir, Harry a reçu l'occasion d'utiliser encore le Choixpeau, et sous l'influence de son mari," pour ce qui ont semblé indignés, "je dois annoncer qu'Harry ne résidera plus dans la maison Griffondor." le Professeur McGonagall jeta un regard offensé au Directeur.

"Le Choixpeau a placé M. Voldemort à Serpentard," attendant une nouvelle clameur, il ne fut pas déçu. Il soupira intérieurement, _les étudiants vont vraiment devoir faire un effort_. On pouvait voir des apparences choquées à la table Griffondor, et des apparences étourdies chez les Serpentards.

Se retournant vers la table Serpentard qu'il examina sous ses lunettes, "Harry ne résidera pas dans les dortoirs des 7èmes années, il aura sa propre pièce privée." Soulevant sa tête pour s'adresser à tous les étudiants, "je vous préviendrai seulement une fois, je ne veux aucun élèves qui persécutent Harry pendant qu'il réside dans cette école. Je ne tolérerai aucunement que quelqu'un tente de casser l'accord. Avec Harry ici, nous sommes sûrs que l'école est protégée, et je ne mettrai pas cela en danger." Balayant la salle du regard une dernière fois, il fit un signe de la tête, "C'est tout pour maintenant. Revenez à vos repas." Marchant à son siège, il interpella Rogue de venir plus proche, avec Harry.

"Séverus, s'il vous plaît, voyez à ce qu'Harry trouve un siège."

"Oui Albus. Venez avec moi Voldemort," utilisant son nom, il se déplaça vers sa table. Rogue fit changé un étudiant de place afin qu'Harry soit le plus proche de la table des professeurs. A cette place, Rogue pouvait le surveiller.

Harry frissonna et se força à regarder son assiette, il préférait manger avec des mangemort, au moins il savait que Tom était là pou le protéger. Les murmures inondaient la salle bruyamment ; Harry pouvait sentir son visage rougir aux phrases qu'il entendait. "Je ne peux pas croire çà...Est-ce que tu penses qu'il a couché avec lui? Peut-être qu'il est un espion maintenant. On ne peut plus avoir confiance en lui maintenant, il est un Serpentard." Harry continua à manger, si quelqu'un lui demandait ce qu'il mangeai, il ne serait pas capable de le dire..

"Potter!" dit un chuchotement semi bruyant du fond de la table.

"M. Malefoy!" grogna le Maître de Potions qui avait entendu le chuchotement. Il vint à son hauteur rageusement, "Qu'est-ce qui vous a été dit plus tôt, M. Malefoy?"

"Je ne comprends pas, Monsieur." Dit Drago qui entreprit de jouer l'innocent.

"Dix points en moins pour Serpentard et détention M. Malefoy avec Mr Rusard demain à 20h00." Permettant un léger ricanement façonner ses lèvres, ces yeux d'onyx brillèrent malicieusement, "je vous suggère M. Malefoy de ne pas ignoriez les mots du Directeur, vous pourriez fournir quelque amusement à une mauvaise personne." Insinua t'il regardant le garçon pâlir aux mots quand il comprit le sens de ceux-ci.

"O-oui Monsieur," il bouillonna de colère et se promit de se venger de Potter. Le Seigneur Voldemort n'aurait jamais épousé ce Griffondor stupide, ce devait sûrement être ruse. Il écrirait à son père pour avoir la vérité immédiatement. Peut-être même que le Seigneur Sombre le louerai pour avoir fait un bon travail. Drago se remit à sourire quand Rogue partit.

Harry regarda la confrontation entre Rogue et Malefoy, de même que le reste des étudiants, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il savait qu'il y aurait encore d'autres d'incidents comme ceci.

* * *

A/N: Voila, cette fois ci je ne vous fait pas de promesse je posterai le chapitre 8 samedi prochain (j'ai une tonne de boulot) une petite REVIEW svp pour la pauvre traductrice qui va surement tomber d'inamission à la surchage colossale de travail!


	9. Chapitre 8 part 1: La loyauté est supren...

**Titre original :** One soul we be

**Auteur :** Jinx

**Traductrice :** Edea Malefoy

**Correctrice:** Lalouve

**Rating :** R / NC 17

**Pairing : **HP/LV

**Genre :** Romance, drame

**Warning :** Violence, slash/yaoi

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, la traduction m'appartient mais la fic est de Jinx et le merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter est à JKR.

* * *

**Note traductrice :** Voila le chapitre 8, je l'ai coupé en deux car il est assez long mais aussi car je n'ai pas eu le temps de commencer à traduire le chapitre 9 !!! donc c'est pour faire durer plus le suspense.

* * *

**Réponses Reviews:**

Orphée Potter: Voici le chapitre 8, t'a de la chance je voulais pas le mettre aujourd'hui (l'auteur ne veut pas se faire tuer!!)

Onarluca: Merci beaucoup, le voici!!

Valy: Merci beaucoup, le lien est dans ma page d'auteur.

Gally-chan: Non, je ne me surmène pas la preuve j'ai fait une pause dans la traduction (une petite semaine) mais promis j'essaierai de poster assez souvent, pour les études c'est toujours assez chaud mais bon je l'ai voulu!!

Des: Voila la suite, le lien est dans ma page!!

* * *

**ONE SOUL WE BE**

Chapitre 8 Partie 1: La loyauté est surprenante

Drago chuchota aux 6e et 7e années qu'il y aurait une rencontre urgente dans la salle commune des Serpentards après le dîner, et de ne pas être en retard. Ces yeux gris brillèrent avec malice et ces co-chambreurs ne voulaient pas savoir pourquoi, ils firent un signe de tête silencieusement. Drago s'assura qu'aucun de ses plans ne fut communiqué à Harry ou à leur Tête de Maison, pensant mentalement, _je leur montrerai qu'ils ne peuvent pas tromper un Malefoy. Et quand le Seigneur Sombre entendra parler de leur ruse pitoyable…_ il rie doucement, ses vieux copains se tournèrent vers lui confusément.

Harry se dépêcha de manger son dîner et se leva pour sortir quand Rogue l'appela, "M. Voldemort."

Ignorant les sursauts, Harry marcha vers la table des enseignants. Il ignora également Ron et Hermione qui sortirent rapidement ensemble.

"Oui Professeur?" répondit Harry.

"Ce serait dans votre meilleur intérêt de retourner à votre chambre. Est-ce que vous exigez que je vous escorte?" Harry nota la politesse extrême dans la demande.

Levant ses yeux verts, il rencontra ceux d'onyx, Harry secoua sa tête négativement, avec une voix respectueuse, il dit "Non merci Monsieur, mais j'apprécie l'offre. tout ira bien. Je suis peut être persona non grata maintenant, mais mon mari ne m'a pas laissé sans défense."

Cette nouvelle n'était surprenante connaissant le Seigneur Sombre. Il voulait presque demander, mais le moment était mal choisit, "Nous discuterons de cela plus tard, M. Voldemort."

"Oui Monsieur," acquiéça Harry. Il sortit de la grande Salle et laissa les chuchotements derrière lui. Beaucoup regardèrent ses nouvelles robes et ses bottes en peau de dragon noire.

Le jeune homme n'était pas stupide, il saisissait sa baguette fermement, Tom n'avait pas pu lui consacrer beaucoup de temps mais il avait appris quelques charmes de défense.

"Harry, psstt ...Harry!" le chuchotement venait d'une alcôve, sortant sa baguette Harry fixa l'endroit. Ron et Hermione étaient près d'une entrée dans le mur de pierre, ils lui firent signe de venir, "Ici, nous pouvons parler, dépêche-toi."

Regardant autour de lui, il marcha vers eux, des mains chaudes le tirèrent dans une étreinte, "Harry…," chuchota Hermione, son sourire se fana, elle fit tomber ses mains et les a plaça sur ses hanches, "Où est-ce que tu étais ?! Nous avions très peur!"

"Oui Harry où tu étais et qu'est ce que c'est ce mariage?! Et à tu-sais-qui!" dit Ron avec dégoût.

"C'est vrai," affirma-t-il d'une voix faible et il baissa sa tête.

"Quoi? Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as dit?" Ron avait du mal à le croire.

"Ron, Hermione, c'est vrai, tout est vrai." ces yeux verts brillaient de douleur, il ne voulait les forcer à rester ses amis. Ce devait être leur choix.

Hermione chuchota, "est-ce que tu peux nous dire ce qui s'est passé, Harry?" Elle était estomaquée qu'un de ses meilleurs amis soit marié à Voldemort.

Fermant ses yeux brièvement, il se tourna et remarqua un banc, il s'assit, "Asseyez-vous, c'est une longue histoire."

Et il raconta encore ce qui c'était passé. Harry remercia Merlin qu'Hermione soit là pour faire taire Ron, autrement avec toutes les interruptions de Ron, ils en auraient eu pour toute la nuit. Il cacha cependant certains détails intimes. S'il voulait vraiment savoir, Ron devrait trouver par lui-même. Harry savait qu'Hermione pouvait lire entre les lignes, elle.

Respirant profondément, Harry resta silencieux et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, permettant à ses amis de digérer l'information.

"Merde, Harry, qu'est-ce que Dumbledore va faire?" des yeux inquiets se tournèrent vers lui comme s'il connaissait toutes les réponses.

"Il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire Ron. Il a déjà fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, avec cet accord Poudlard, Pré-au-Lard et le train sont en sécurité." Se redressant et les regarda chacun avec une expression stupéfaite sur le visage. N'avaient-ils pas écouté plus tôt?

" Mais tu ne peux pas rester marié avec... " dit Ron incapable de penser à un destin pire que la mort. Ron semblait dévasté.

Essuyant ses paumes humides sur ses cuisses, il se leva et regarda ces visages compatissants, Harry serra sa mâchoire, il se doutait que ce dernier détail les décideraient à rester ou non ses amis "Oui je peux, …écoutez, je sais que ce sera difficile pour vous mais vous devez me comprendre… Je veux rester avec lui, je **resterai** avec lui. Il est mon mari dans chaque sens du mot." Attrapant leurs expressions choquées, il marcha à grands pas vers la sortie, et déclara avant de franchir le seuil de la porte "Si vous ne pouvez pas l'accepter, alors je comprendrai si vous ne pouvez pas être mes amis," il disparut silencieusement.

"Harry, attend, s'il te plaît attend…?" dirent Hermione et Ron qui courraient après lui.

Ne se retournant pas, il parla dans un ton indifférent, "Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione?"

"Une question, s'il te plaît?"

Soupirant, "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu ressens envers lui?"

"Je ne sais pas au juste …je sais que j'ai ce besoin d'être avec lui," passant une main dans ses cheveux avec frustration.

Ron parla rapidement, "Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux rejoindre ces…," avalant difficilement, "avec ces meurtriers?" sa voix grésillant un peu.

Se mettant en colère, Harry cria. "Putain de merde! J'ai dit à Tom que je ne joindrai jamais sa croisade. C'est pourquoi je suis ici; il ne veut pas que je sache ses plans."

Ron et Hermione se reculèrent rapidement d'effroi, ils restèrent sans voix.

"Ecoutez, je suis désolé. C'est arrivée et je ne peux pas le changer, ni voudrais- je si je le pouvais." Confessant la vérité pendant qu'il serra et desserra ses poings pour essayer de diminuer son stress qui grandissait en lui.

Une main douce toucha son bras; Harry leva les yeux et attendit, "Je suis ton amie Harry. J'étais ton amie depuis le début et je serai ton amie dans le futur." Un sourire apparu sur son visage. Ron s'approcha et toucha son bras, "Moi aussi Harry."

Harry les regarda et se jura qu'il prendrait toujours soin d'eux, autant que possible. Il sourit lentement, c'était la première fois depuis son retour qu'il se sentait normal. En voyant ce sourire, ses amis rirent aussi de plaisir.

"Voulez-vous voir mes nouvelles pièces?" demanda-t-il souriant en essayant de casser la tension.

"Bien sûr vieux, montre-nous le chemin." Répondit Ron en premier. Il regarda silencieusement Mione en se demandant si elle viendrait.

"Où est-ce que c'est Harry?" demanda-t-elle en commençant à marcher dans le couloir.

Drago entra dans la salle commune avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il termina son message pour son père et l'envoya. Maintenant il devait attendre la réponse, mais avant il avait des plans à exécuter. Oh oui, il allait aimer cela, regardant Crabbe et Goyle, "est-ce que tout le monde est là?"

"Oui Drago." Répondit Crabbe.

Examinant tous ses colocataires avec ses yeux gris qui brillaient odieusement, il parla, "C'est le plan pour Potter, et chacun de vous allez m'aider." Personne n'oserait refuser, il vit d'ailleurs des regards nerveux, il sourit malicieusement. "Potter ne sera pas accepté au Quidditch, ni par quelqu'un de Serpentard. Je le veux cassé, sans amis et humilié."

"Et au sujet de son mariage avec tu-sais-qui?" se renseigna un étudiant. Il n'était pas stupide, il avait entendu le Directeur, et il ne voulait pas avoir le Seigneur Sombre sur le dos.

"Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que le Seigneur Sombre prendrait Harry Potter comme mari? Réfléchit pour une fois." se moqua Drago dans un ton dégoûté.

Les autres Serpentard se regardèrent, mal à l'aise, ils ne voulaient pas aller contre un Malefoy, après tout, son père était un mangemort connu, commandant en second, est-ce que son père n'aurait pas dit quelque chose d'aussi important à son fils ? Ils parlèrent pendant quelques moments puis Parkinson pris la parole, "D'accord Drago, nous sommes avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?"

Un sourire typiquement Serpentard éclaira le visage du garçon, "D'accord, voilà ce que je veux pour lundi. Maintenant écoutez, quand Potter viendra déjeuner je ne veux aucun siège disponible pour lui."

Ils acquiescèrent, les sourires grandirent en même temps que la liste des tortures pour l'ex-Griffondor.

* * *

**A/N:** Les malheurs d'Harry c'est pour samedi prochain lol!! Merci à ceux qui m'envoient des revieuws régulièrement, et ceux qui me lisent silencieusement.

Une petite REVIEW est très demandée merci.


	10. Chapitre 8 part 2: La loyauté est supren...

**Titre original :** One soul we be

**Auteur :** Jinx

**Traductrice :** Edea Malefoy

**Correctrice :** Lalouve

**Rating :** R / NC 17

**Pairing : **HP/LV

**Genre :** Romance, drame

**Warning :** Violence, slash/yaoi

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, la traduction m'appartient mais la fic est de Jinx et le merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter est à JKR.

* * *

**Note traductrice: **Voila comme promis la partie 2, je n'ai toujours pas commencer à traduire le prochain chapitre, je croule sous les devoirs mais heureusement que les vacances arrivent, comme çà j'essaierai de traduire le reste des chapitres! donc le prochain chapitre sera mis en ligne pendant les vacances, j'espère!

* * *

**Réponses reviews:**

Orphée Potter: Merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle, voici la partie 2, le prochain pendant les vacances normalement...

Onarluca: Mon autre lectrice fidèle, merci d'être toujours au rendez vous çà fait plaisir...

BellaSidious: Voici la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras!

Gally-chan: Encore une fidèle lectrice, merci d'être au rendez vous à chaque fois, çà fait du bien de savoir qu'on est lue

* * *

**ONE SOUL WE BE**

Chapitre 8 Part 2 :

Lundi matin, Harry fredonnait en s'habillant. Souriant au miroir, il portait une chemise noire à manches courtes, un jeans avec ses nouvelles paires de chaussures. Il se sentit bien, pour la première fois il portait des vêtements qui lui allaient parfaitement.

Ce dimanche, il avait essayé d'expliquer à ses amis la situation et réussit même à faire la paix avec certains de ses ex-chambreurs. Mais concernant les Serpentards…personne ne lui parlait. Repoussant cette pensée, il se dit que cela prendrait sûrement du temps.

"Vous êtes très beau cher." Ronronna le miroir.

Rougissant, "Ah, merci," Harry se détourna et ramassa sa nouvelle cape puis la mit. Il essaya de peigner ses cheveux mais il du y renoncer car c'était une mission impossible comme toujours surtout que maintenant ils étaient un peu plus long.

Mettant son sac sur son dos, Harry partit baguette en main, pour la grande salle où son petit déjeuner l'attendait. Il avait métamorphose ce matin donc il ne voulait pas être en retard.

Il entendait les chuchotements dans le couloir, mais une voix l'interpella.

"Harry, attend!" Ron et Hermione courraient dans sa direction et le rejoignirent.

"Je vais à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, et vous?"

"Mmm…oui, nous y allons aussi. Nous pensions que nous pourrions y aller avec toi, voilà pourquoi nous sommes ici." Dit Mione en souriant.

Le bruit de la salle coupa toute conversation supplémentaire; ils se séparent pour aller à leur table respective. Harry échangea des sourires avec eux et entendit Ron lui dire qu'il le rencontrerait dans le couloir pour aller en cours ensemble. Marchant vers la table des Serpentard, il était triste de ne pas pouvoir s'asseoir avec ses amis.

Il essaya de trouver une place pour s'asseoir mais, pour quelque raison que se soit, elles parurent toutes être remplis. Quand il en trouva une, il déplaça vers elle.

"Désolé, mais ce siège est pris." dit une 7e année. Harry fronça les sourcils mais s'éloigna.

Il entreprit de s'asseoir entre deux garçons ; il y avait un intervalle entre l'un et l'autre. Il y avait assez de place pour s'asseoir, il demanda poliment s'ils pouvaient se pousser un peu, "Non, il n'y a aucune place pour vous ici."

Trouvant un autre siège assez pour grand sa taille, il s'y rendit mais il vit les deux étudiants se rapprocher pour fermer l'intervalle.

Scrutant la table, il sentit une tension croissante dans sa poitrine, quelque chose était bizarre et il savait qu'il en était la cause. Jetant un coup d'oeil à Malefoy, il le vit sourire, et quelques autres rigolaient dans leurs assiettes. _Ah, c'est donc ça ! Ils veulent m'empêcher de m'asseoir._

Harry le regarda rageusement, il ne leur permettrait pas de l'humilier dans cette manière, il s'assiérait ailleurs. Il ne se soucia pas de cela.

Regardant les yeux vigilants de Rogue, il pouvait voir que l'homme allait prendre soin de ce problème, il avait lui aussi noter le comportement de ses élèves mais Harry secoua la tête négativement en le fixant avec des yeux implorants, lui demandant de laisser faire.

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la salle, il sentit quelqu'un lui toucher l'épaule, "Harry, tu viens t'asseoir avec nous?" c'était Ron. Expirant bruyamment, Harry acquiesça de la tête. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui-même pour exprimer quoique se soit sans qu'il explose.

Une Hermione souriante fit de la place pour Harry, Ron s'assit en face de lui. "Merci," marmonna t'il doucement.

"Ce n'est rien Harry. Tu peux manger ici," dit Hermione en lançant un regard furieux à la table Serpentard, "ils ne le valent pas."

Toutes les maisons avaient bien vu le manège des Serpentards. Quelques-uns avaient consenti en privé, d'autres avaient pitié, mais seulement la table Griffondor avait fait un geste pour lui. Malefoy se renfrogna, une 1ère année de Griffondor le regarda et lui tira la langue. Une explosion de rire retentit autour d'elle.

Malefoy grogna, "Je vous emmerde."

Commençant à manger, Harry regarda ses ex-chambreurs, quelques-uns baissèrent le regard, d'autres sourirent, et quelques-uns se renfrognèrent, mais ils ont maintenu la paix. Ron et Hermione faisaient la conversation pour éviter que la situation soit inconfortable.

Harry sentit un coup de coude, il se tourna vers Ron, "Harry, est ce que … tu sais…est ce que tu vas lui dire ? " en désignant la table des Serpentard.

Harry fronça des sourcils, "Non, il ne saura rien."

Hermione dit "Je me suis renseigné sur la liaison Harry," Harry roula des yeux en soupirant, _J'aurais dû le savoir. _"Et ils disent que vous êtes connectés par les émotions, ce que tu ressens, il le sentira et inversement."

"Je sais, mais il peut le sentir seulement, il ne va pas le savoir vraiment." répondit Harry.

Elle réfléchit à quelque chose mais quand elle vit l'heure, elle poussa des cris perçants, "Oh mon dieu, levez-vous ! Nous allons être en retard si nous ne partons pas maintenant." Cria elle en se dépêchant de rassembler ses livres dans son sac.

Harry et Ron se levèrent et prirent leur sac. Harry mangea un dernier morceau de pain grillé et les suivit. Ils coururent dans les couloirs pour entrer dans la classe haletants et s'asseoir à leur place.

Le reste du jour avait été un enfer. Les étudiants chuchotaient à son passage, les Professeurs, ne sachant plus quoi faire, prenaient des points à gauche et à droite. Si Ron ou Hermione n'avaient pas été avec lui çà aurait pu être pire. Ils se s'assoyaient à côté de lui; au moins il n'avait pas dû combattre avec des étudiants irréfléchis.

Les potions, sa dernière classe, avaient été la plus mauvaise. Les Serpentards n'arrêtaient pas de chuchoter à chaque occasion. Ils lui jetaient des objets quand Rogue ne regardait pas. Ron et Hermione tentèrent de stopper la plupart, mais ils étaient surpassés. Le pire fut pendant la préparation de la potion, quelqu'un à leur côté avait lancé un ingrédient dans son chaudron. Une fumée rose remplit la pièce rapidement. Toussant et sursautant, le Professeur ordonna que tout le monde sorte! Rogue l'avait pris dans son bureau, il était très furieux.

Finalement, il se calma et demanda, "qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Harry?"

Il sursauta au ton doux et réussit à chuchoter, "je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, Monsieur."

"Arrêter de jouer ce jeux avec moi Harry. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas doué pour les potions, mais ce n'était même pas un ingrédient qui était inscrit sur la liste. Donc je vous le demande encore qu'est ce qui c'est passé, M. Voldemort?" demanda t'il le fixant de ces yeux noirs et froids.

"Quelqu'un l'a jeté dans mon chaudron, et avant que vous demandiez, je ne sais pas qui l'a fait," rougissant un peu.

"Mais vous avez une bonne idée de qui c'était, n'est ce pas?"

Harry resta silencieux.

"Je vois. Bien, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire à moins que vous m'éclairiez, mais comprenez bien que si un évènement de ce genre se reproduit, vous devrez parler. Même si je dois vous mettre sous Véritaserum, comprit?"

"Oui Monsieur," il se tendit car la prochaine fois, il ne pourrait pas se défiler.

Harry était assis sur un des bancs de quidditch seul quand Ron le trouva un soir une semaine plus tard

"Harry! Harry? Je t'ai cherché partout ! Où est-ce que tu étais ?" dit Ron à bout de souffle en s'asseyant. L'expression morne sur le visage d'Harry était un message d'avertissement, "Hé, Hermione te cherche aussi » Doucement, Ron toucha le bras d'Harry pour le sentir se reculer, "Harry? Quel est le problème? Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé?"

"Ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne peuvent pas me prendre," lui répondit une voix douce.

"De quoi tu parles Harry? Qui ne peut pas te prendre?" dit Ron confusément.

Des yeux verts remplient de chagrin se tournèrent vers lui, "Les Serpentards qui d'autres? Je suis venu aujourd'hui pour l'essai, et j'ai été informé que toutes les places étaient prises."

Il se souvint alors de la réplique de Malefoy qui l'avait informé personnellement. "Il n'y a rien pour toi ici, ex-Griffondor." Il semblait que tous les étudiants l'appelait comme çà maintenant au lieu de son nouveau nom de famille, et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire à ce sujet

Ron baissa son regard ; il savait qu'Harry adorait jouer au Quidditch. Merde, voler était presque une expérience sacrée pour son ami, ces putains de Serpentards… ils l'ont fait pour le blesser. Leur équipe n'avait rien gagné cette saison et ils prétendaient ne pas avoir besoin d'aide? Qui croyaient-ils tromper ?

"Harry, est-ce que tu as pensé à le dire à Vold…Vold…ah Seigneur …, à ton mari?" rougissant de son incapacité à prononcer ce nom.

Baissant sa tête, Harry chuchota, "je ne veux pas l'ennuyer avec çà. Je veux dire, j'y ai pensé Ron mais," regardant le ciel en soupirant, "c'est un truc de gosse. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposer dire? Que je ne peux pas manier quelques adolescents parce qu'ils me harcèlent?"

"Je crois que tu as raison." Dit Ron attristé pour son ami et pas sûr de comment l'aider. Çà faisait maintenant une semaine que les Serpentards menaient la vie dure à Harry.

"Allons voir Hermione, elle doit probablement nous chercher encore."

Se levant, Harry attrapa son balai et suivit Ron à l'intérieur du Château pour chercher Hermione et aller dîner.

Harry mit son pyjama et alla s'enfouir sous la couette quand il entendit un grattement à sa fenêtre. Prudemment, il regarda pour voir que c'était seulement un hibou et ouvrit la fenêtre, l'oiseau se posa sur son bras. Harry alla vers son bureau pour lui offrir un bonbon avant de prendre la note accrochée à sa patte avec soin

Mettant l'oiseau sur le perchoir d'Hedwige, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit pour lire.

C'était de Tom. Souriant, il était excité de recevoir quelque chose de son mari alors il l'a lu rapidement. Il remarqua la belle écriture de son compagnon, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'écriture de Tom.

**_Mon chaton, _**

****

**_J'écris parce que j'ai senti de la détresse à travers notre attache. Est-ce que tu vas bien? Je veux que tu renvois un message avec le hibou qui t'a apporté la lettre. Je veux la vérité maintenant, et me dit pas n'importe quoi. Est-ce que les professeurs sont respectueux avec toi? _**

****

**_En ce moment, je ne peux pas te recevoir, mais je pense toujours à toi. J'espère clarifier quelques sujets et autres choses avant que tu me visites. Est-ce que dans deux semaines c'est bon pour toi? _**

****

**_Réponds moi ce soir, je veux des réponses à mes questions avant demain matin, autrement je pourrais venir faire une visite inattendue mon chaton. _**

****

**_Ton mari, _**

****

**_LV _**

Harry savait que Tom ne plaisantait pas au sujet de cette visite donc il prit un morceau propre de parchemin pour répondre aux questions de son mari. Grignotant sa penne avant de la tremper dans l'encre, il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait écrire. Il ne pouvait pas mentir, Tom saurait et Harry ne voulait pas être là quand il le remarquera. Mais s'il disait la vérité à Tom, il pourra venir aussi.

Trempant sa plume, il écrivit les réponses aux questions, au moins celles où il pouvait dire la vérité. Pour le reste, il écrivit, **_« S'il te plaît Tom, ça n'a pas été facile pour les étudiants de m'accepter, mais j'y travaille. Donc je te demande de ma laisser un peu plus de temps avant de faire quoique ce soit. Pour la visite, deux semaines c'est parfait pour moi. Tu me manques. Ton mari, Harry »_** signa t'il.

Accrochant la note sur le petit oiseau, il le porta à la fenêtre et lui chuchota, "Revient à ton Maître, il t'attend." L'oiseau s'envola et disparut dans le noir.

S'allongeant dans son lit, il réfléchissait à la manière horrible que les Serpentards l'avaient traité et la note de son mari. Soudainement Harry sourit ; un sourire plein de malice et d'ingéniosité, demain n'arriverait jamais assez tôt. Il sourit encore avant de s'endormir, demain il apprendrait à certains une leçon.

Drago riait doucement; ses plans fonctionnaient parfaitement. Même si Potter avait été placé dans Serpentard, il avait encore beaucoup de Griffondor en lui. Il ne dirait à personne les farces qu'ils avaient faites, et la prochaine était parfaite. Parkinson et Crabbe attendaient qu'il arrive. Il allait prouver à tout le monde que Potter était seulement un jouet. Violer Potter avec son propre balai semblait une idée merveilleuse. Ils ne le blesseraient pas beaucoup. Un sourire cruel façonna les lèvres pâles de Drago.

Il se demanda mentalement à quel point son père aimerait entendre ces histoires. Il n'avait pas encore eu des nouvelles de lui, mais il avait reçu un message de sa mère l'autre jour. Son père était hors de la ville pour le travail ; Drago savait que cela signifiait une affaire avec le Seigneur Sombre. Revenant sur Terre, il fit un signe aux autres pour dire que Potter approchait, heureusement sans la sang-de-bourbe et la belette.

Comme le garçon traversait le jardin pour sa période libre de la journée, ils agirent. Crabbe se posta derrière le garçon, et utilisa un charme pour le lier, Harry commença à tomber. Parkinson lança un charme pour amortir sa chute. Harry hurla et les maudit, mais il fut bâillonné. Drago avait lancé un charme pour ne plus l'entendre, ils le lévitaient déjà quand ils entendirent un cri.

"Putain de merde Malefoy, tu vas trop loin! Descends-le!" cria Hermione.

Les autres Serpentards reculèrent, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

"Essaye donc Sang de bourbe!" ricana Drago.

"M. Malefoy, si vous ne mettez pas M. Voldemort à cet instant, vous le regretterez grandement. Même si vous le regretterez de toute façon " dit un ton menaçant qui s'éleva par derrière les autres étudiants qui prirent une couleur blanche maladive. Leur Tête de Maison était furieux, et son expression était orageuse.

Avalant difficilement, Drago fit signe à ses deux compagnons de relâcher leur prise. À l'instant, le petit jardin fut rempli de mots furieux.

"J'en ai assez! Est-ce que tu m'entends Drago? C'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. J'écris à mon mari dés ce soir, et je l'informe de tout ce que vous m'avez fait." Harry était enragé, furieux et très rouge.

Hermione se dépêcha et pris Harry dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

Parkinson, la malheureuse, ricana, "Oh ne joue pas ce jeu avec nous, Potter, nous savons la vérité!". Elle continua dans la même veine, "Tu n'es pas marié au Seigneur Sombre." un éclat de rire sortit de ses lèvres.

"Mlle Parkinson où est-ce que vous avez obtenu cette information?" demanda le Professeur Rogue, avec sa voix de velours.

Regardant Drago pour de l'aide, mais il affichait un visage de marbre et des yeux remplient de fureur.

"Je…je l'ai entendu quelque part…," rougissant.

"M. Voldemort, s'il vous plaît montrez votre bague à Mlle Parkinson, M. Crabbe et M. Malefoy," Ces yeux étaient sombres et menaçants.

Sortant sa main, il montra la bague en platine lourd avec un grand rubis dans le milieu qui scintillait, ils regardèrent tous. N'importe qui qui était associé avec le Seigneur Sombre connaissait la fierté qu'il tirait de la bague de famille des Voldemort. Malefoy paru choqué pour ce qui est de Mlle Parkinson; elle s'évanouit rapidement. Même un crétin comme Crabbe semblait un peu malade une fois qu'il eut jeté un bon coup d'oeil à la bague.

Hermione tira le bras d'Harry, sa voix était aussi sévère que son regard, "Vient Harry, tu as une lettre à écrire."

Si c'était encore possible, les deux Serpentards encore conscients semblèrent encore plus pâle.

* * *

**A/N:** Et un autre de finis!! La suite pendant les vacances ( cf note traductrice)

* * *

_**PS: Je** **sais qu'une moyenne de 4 voir 5 reviews par chapitre c'est bien mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir qui me lis régulièrement, reviewer moi au moins une seule fois que je sache qui me lis. Merci**_


	11. Chapitre 9: Deux jours après

**Titre original:** One soul we be

**Auteur :** Jinx

**Traductrice :** Edea Malefoy

**Correctrice :** Lalouve

**Rating :** R / NC 17

**Pairing :**HP/LV

**Genre :** Romance, drame

**Warning :** Violence, slash/yaoi

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, la traduction m'appartient mais la fic est de Jinx et le merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter est à JKR.

* * *

**Note traductrice: **Désolé pour le léger retard, mais voici le chapitre 9!!!! que j'ai fini de traduire aujourd'hui donc il n'a pas été corrigé encore par Lalouve, je le reposterai plus tard corrigé.

* * *

**Réponses Reviews:**

Onarluca La voila!!

Juliepotter Merci çà me fait plaisir de savoir que des personnes lisent la fic.

Sashy Merci je sais que ce n'est pas les plus populaire c'est pou cela que je le fait!

Nepheria Merci pour ta rep!

Angel-blue Voici la suite!!! enfin...

Melandir Merci je prend mon temps pour traduire et ma correctrice fait aussi un très bon boulot, la fic n'est toujours pas terminée, pour l'instant il n'y a que 12 chapitres.

Selena Merci pour ta rep, çà me fait plaisir!

Shin no tenshi: Merci pour ta review, voici la suite!

Lea La voila!!! je n'arreterai pas mais parfois çà prendra un peu de temps.

Orphée Potter: Bien sûr que je le sais!!! Merci encore.

Lisandra Merci de me laisser une petite review.

Lianna potter: Merci de me le dire, çà fait plaisir!!

Lola Reeds: Merci de me lire.

Sweetjulia Merci pour ta review.

Gally-chan Merci encore pour ta review (je ne te le redirais jamais assez).

Lyly: Merci, maintenat je sais que tu me lis mais essaye quand meme!

16 reviews, incroyable, j'en ai jamais eu autant!! çà fait vraiment plaisir continuez comme çà!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**ONE SOUL WE BE**

Chapitre 9 : Deux jours après..

Le trio sortit de leur classe pour aller déjeuner, Harry riait d'une histoire que Ron racontait.

"…et Dean était couvert de boue parce que Neville…," Ron continua tout en marchant vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Ils rigolaient tous les trois ignorant les autres étudiants qui les regardaient curieusement. "… et alors Neville a essayé de l'aider en utilisant un charme de nettoyage, mais au lieu il a fait disparaître les vêtements de Dean." Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité, "Donc Dean a crié et a attrapé quelque chose pour se cacher derrière parce que tout le monde dans la classe le regardait bouche bée. Seulement ce qu'il a choisi était un…,"

Ils riaient tellement qu'Harry ne vit pas que quelqu'un était dans sa trajectoire. Leurs rires cessèrent, Ron se renfrogna, Hermione lançait un regard furieux.

La voix d'Harry devint froide, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy?"

C'était un Drago très différent qui se présenta, il était respectueux. Le professeur Rogue avait placé Drago, Pansy et Vincent en détention pour deux semaines, et retiré 20 points chacun.

Drago se redressa fièrement. Il avait reçu un message ce matin de son père pour l'informer du mariage du Seigneur Sombre et une note en bas de page disait, **_Drago, je te conseille d'être très prudent. Il paraîtrait que notre ami mutuel est très captivé par sa nouvelle acquisition. Il est un peu trop protecteur, et j'en ai subit les conséquences, c'est pourquoi je t'ordonne d'être prudent et de ne pas avoir l'attention de notre ami dans ta direction. Je suggère hautement que tu renonces à toutes tentatives de rendre la vie d'une certaine personne difficile. _**

"Voldemort, je voulais te présenter mes excuses et j'aimerais repartir sur de nouvelles bases " en lui présentant sa main.

Harry regarda cette main tendue, et il sentit un certain déjà-vu, mais il n'était pas stupide. Ce n'était pas la première offre qu'il avait reçue ces deux derniers jours. Presque tous les Serpentards étaient venus le voir dans une tentative de voir leur traitement antérieur pardonner.

Il était surpris que Malefoy ait baissé sa fierté pour le faire.

"J'y penserai." Harry se déplaça sans avoir accepter la main de Malefoy. Rapidement ses amis le rejoignirent en courant. Malefoy entendit Harry dire faiblement, "Donc qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après Ron? Qu'est-ce que Dean a fait?"

Humilié au plus profond de lui, il se dépêcha de rentrer rapidement à sa salle commune. Ignorant les rires contenus et les chuchotements autour de lui, il garda ses yeux tout droits. Il atteignit l'antre les Serpentard puis fit une pause et se détourna pour aller ailleurs. Depuis que Potter avait prouvé qu'il était marié au Seigneur Sombre, tous ses locataires l'avaient maudit et injurié car c'était à cause de lui si leurs familles avaient été punies.

Parkinson était devenue hystérique et sanglotait dans les bras de Vincent quand elle repensait à l'évènement de l'autre jour. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Drago depuis ce moment.

George Harkens, le garçon qui avait protesté pendant la 1ère réunion, avait mis en place une campagne pour obtenir le pardon de l'époux du Seigneur Sombre, même s'ils devaient s'agenouiller pour le lui demander. Beaucoup de Serpentards avaient des pères ou des frères, et même quelques soeurs mangemorts. Ils avaient écrit à leurs familles pour les informer au sujet des circonstances récentes. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser leurs familles subir les répercussions à cause de leurs actions.

Le lendemain, une abondance d'hiboux arriva dans la grande salle déposant des hurleurs à la table Serpentard. Ils n'avaient rien dit, mais chaque personne connaissait leur crime.

Même Harry fut surpris, il avait reçu son propre tas de lettres, avec comme expéditeur les parents des Serpentards. Ils le félicitaient pour son mariage, et demandaient s'il y avait n'importe quoi qu'ils pourraient faire pour lui, quelques hiboux portaient même des cadeaux de mariage.

Dans leur repentir, les Serpentards avaient demandé à Harry de revenir à leur table, mais l'ex-Griffondor avait refusé. Il continua donc à manger ses repas à la table Griffondor, et personne de la table de la tête n'avait protesté. Rogue n'aimait pas cette situation, mais il comprenait complètement les actions de l'adolescent, il était temps de donner une leçon à sa maison.

Ron le regardait avec étonnement, "Super, c'est incroyable Harry." Dit Ron en regardant Harry ouvrir un autre cadeau, il trouva un objet rond en cristal. Au moment de le toucher, Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il jeta un coup d'oeil pour voir le Professeur Rogue.

"Je vous suggère hautement que vous testiez chacun de ces cadeaux avant de les toucher Harry." La phrase était douce et logique mais c'était un ordre. Le Seigneur Sombre avait beaucoup d'ennemis.

Harry avait commencé à voir un modèle de sa Tête de Maison, même s'il détestait quand il l'appelait Harry, il le détestait encore plus quand c'était par son nouveau nom de famille.

"Bien sûr Professeur, merci de me le signaler." Ramassant sa baguette, il l'agita au-dessus de tous les cadeaux. Le charme prouva que les cadeaux étaient sûrs.

Rogue partit sans un autre regard.

"Souviens-toi d'écrire leurs noms sur une page Harry. Tu auras besoin de répondre à chaque personne pour les remercier ». Hermione mangea une cuillère de glace, ses yeux regardant chaque paquet avec intérêt.

"Pourquoi?" demanda un Harry confus.

Avalant sa cuillerée de dessert, elle répondit, "Parce que Harry c'est poli. C'est ce que vous faites quand vous recevez un cadeau et surtout un cadeau du mariage."

"Ce sont seulement des Serpentards Hermione qui s'en soucie?" dit Ron en faisant un visage de répugnance.

Sursautant, "Ronald Weasley, si seulement ta mère pouvait t'entendre avoir cette sorte de conversation."

Ron geignant, "je n'allais pas le lui dire!"

Riant tout bas, Harry plaça sa tête sur ses coudes et regarda. Il s'amusait vraiment à les voir se chamailler, il se demanda quand ils commenceraient à se voir tous les deux. Harry souhaita vraiment que ce fût bientôt.

Une ombre tomba sur la table, Harry leva les yeux pour voir Parkinson debout là en tordant ses mains, ses yeux étaient un peu enflés car elle avait pleuré. Il attendit qu'elle commence quoiqu'il s'en doutait bien. Ron et Hermione cessèrent de parler; ils la regardèrent aussi.

"Ha….rry?" examinant ses yeux verts avec inquiétude. "Est-ce que je peux …. te parler en privé? S'il te plaît?"

Il se leva et se mis en face d'elle, "je pense que je sais …,"

"S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît? Juste un moment, je te promets que cela ne prendra pas trop de ton temps." implora Parkinson, son père et son frère servaient le Seigneur Sombre, et s'ils avaient subit une vengeance à cause de ses actions, elle ne se le pardonnerai jamais.

Soupirant, Harry fit un signe de la tête, "Bien j'accepte. Si on se retrouvait dans approximativement 15 minutes dans cette petite alcôve du jardin près du champ de quidditch?"

"Oui, cela ira. Dans 15 minutes." Baissant ses yeux pour acquiescer, affichant un petit sourire reconnaissant, elle emprunta le couloir.

Hermione demanda doucement, "Harry, tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi?"

Harry hésita ; après tout cela faisait seulement deux jours depuis l'attaque, et même si ses co-locataires étaient pleins de remords, il n'avait pas confiance en eux.

"Si vous vous mettiez dans les gradins pour regarder, et si vous voyez qu'il y a un problème, vous irez obtenir de l'aide?"

Ron renifla, "j'irai plutôt t'aider à combattre ces enfoirés!"

"Je suis d'accord avec Ron, Harry, mais je promets que je courrai pour obtenir de l'aide, et Ron pourra t'aider à les combattre." Dit des yeux bruns sérieux et déterminés.

"Bien, allons, je veux vérifier cette alcôve avant. Je ne veux pas tomber dans une embuscade encore." Dit il sinistrement.

* * *

**A/N:** Merci encore pour toutes ces reviews, maintenant vous savez ce que vous avez à faire!!!! 

(une petite review!!!!! lol)

**PS :** je ne précise pas de date mais çà viendra… ne vous inquiétez pas !


	12. Chapitre 10 part 1

**Titre original:** **One soul we be**

**Auteur : Jinx**

**Traductrice : Edea Malefoy**

**Correctrice : Lalouve**

**Rating : R / NC 17**

**Pairing :HP/LV**

**Genre : Romance, drame**

**Warning : Violence, slash/yaoi**

**Disclaimer : Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, la traduction m'appartient mais la fic est de Jinx et le merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter est à JKR.**

**

* * *

**

Note traductrice: Désolé pour le grosretard, mais pendant les vacances de noel, j'ai été dans dans ma famille .... bref voici le chapitre 10 partie 1!!!! que j'ai fini de traduire aujourd'hui donc il n'a pas été corrigé.

**

* * *

Comme j'ai pas le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews, je remercie collectivement:**

Ornaluca, Orphée Potter, Lalouve, Sarah Lost, Gally-Chan, Lyly, Angel-blue, Lice-chan, BellaSidious, Alinemcb54, Grissoune, Rim999, Farahon, Saael', Nepheria, Vif d'or, Niea-chan, Littlething

Merci encore et je n'abandonne pas, à partir de fin mars je serais en stage pour 3 mois et comme c'est dans ma ville j'aurais vraiment plus de temps pour traduire!!

* * *

**ONE SOUL WE BE**

Chapitre 10 :

Une douce brise entra dans l'alcôve du jardin et souleva les rivages dégagés de ses cheveux sur son visage. Les sons des abeilles et des oiseaux, le parfum subtil de fleurs qui embaumait l'air, ne perturbèrent aucunement la fille qui était plongé dans les méandres de son esprit.

Pansy Parkinson était nerveuse et frottait son bras avec inquiétude, elle attendait Harry. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait dire, et pensait aux scénarios possibles s'il allait refusé.

Elle frissonna, sa respiration s'accéléra car une personne solitaire venait dans sa direction.

"Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin, il vient… " Elle enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle-même et elle reconnue les traits indubitables de Harry Potter.

Harry avait sa baguette dans sa main, il s'arrêta devant elle. "Parkinson, tu voulais me parler? Je suis ici."

Expirant profondément, "Euh oui, merci pour venir," jetant un coup d'oeil furtif pour voir qu'il était venu seul. "Seul." Ajouta t'elle. Elle rassembla ses pensées et le regarda, "je voulais te dire comment désolé j'était pour ce qui s'est passé." Elle avait appris par cœur les phrases, elle s'humidifia ses lèvres avec sa langue. "Et…"

"Je l'ai déjà entendu. Tout le monde est désolé dans la maison Serpentard, oui, et je suis sur qu'ils le sont." Dit Harry sur un ton amer. Il avait besoin de savoir comment la fille était sincère, après tout elle avait fait partie de cette intrigue.

Stoppant les futurs larmes, elle parla, "Oui, et je suis certaine qu'ils l'ont tous fait." Fixant son regard verts de glace, " Ecoute Harry, si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un alors… prend toi en à Draco." Pansy était désespérée, et Draco était à blâmer, et si quelqu'un devait tomber alors c'était lui, Draco était celui qui avait organisé cette embuscade.

Prenant tout son courage, elle posa la question principale que tout le monde voulait savoir, "Harry, j'ai besoin de savoir si mes actions causeront à ma famille d'être tuée." Voilà c'était fait, mieux savoir maintenant que plus tard. S'ils savaient à l'avance, ils pourraient peut être éviter leur destin.

Harry était étonné intérieurement, _elle est courageuse, je suis impressionné pour une Serpentard. _

Elle attendit, elle avait peur de la réponse, elle mordillât sa lèvre inférieure. Son corps se refroidit et psalmodia mentalement, _nous sommes tous morts. _

"Non."

Le mot, Pansy pouvait sentir l'espoir inonder son esprit mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre les significations totales cependant.

"Pardon?"

"Tu ne devrait pas t'inquiéter au sujet de ta famille."

"Tu es vraiment sur, Harry?"

Soupirant doucement, il acquiesça, "Ouais, vraiment."

Refoulant ses larmes, elle dit "Je te remercie Harry. Tu n'as aucune idée comment c'est un soulagement pour moi, pardonne-moi."

Harry avait su que les Serpentard demandaient le pardon, mais il n'avait pas réfléchi aux raisons. Bien sûr, ils étaient terrifiés pour leurs familles, et il s'est rendu compte qu'ils étaient la cause de ce problème. Son mari en aurait puni quelques uns pour donner l'exemple, on ne traitait pas son Époux de cette manière.

Se concentrant sur elle, il demanda, "Parkinson, dites-moi, ce jour…qu'est-ce que Draco allait faire?"

Elle baissa ses yeux et chuchota douloureusement, "S'il te plaît ne me demande pas."

"Je veux savoir."

S'essoufflant nerveusement, elle chuchota faiblement, "il…il allait te blesser." Rougissant au vrai raison et comment cela ce serait terminé. Ce jeune homme n'avait rien fait excepté exister. Fronçant les sourcils, mais à quoi est-ce qu'elle avait pensé ce jour là se demanda t'elle

"Me blesser?" L'incongruité de ce commentaire lui fit se questionner encore plus.

Voyant son regard fixé sur elle, elle laissa échapper finalement, "Il allait te…te…violer en utilisant ton balai," Pansy pâlit, ses yeux se remplirent de terreur. "Je souhaite que je pourrais dire je ne l'aurais pas fait …mais tu doit comprendre Harry, son père est…est…," se rendant compte de ce qu'elle allait dire, elle s'arrêta.

"Son père travaille avec mon mari attentivement. C'est ce que tu allais dire, n'est ce pas ?" la bile tourna dans l'estomac d'Harry. Draco avait utilisé le rapport de son père pour balancer les autres dans cette histoire. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils ne voulaient pas que Draco aille pleurer dans les jupes de son père.

"Oui," dit elle en hochant la tête de honte.

"Parkinson?" "Je vais dire ceci une fois, et seulement une fois, donc écoute attentivement. Personne dans la maison Serpentard ne devra s'inquiéter au sujet de leurs familles."

Elle fit un signe de la tête rapidement, ses boucles douces rebondissant à chaque mouvement.

La voix d'Harry se baissa dans une menace, "Mais je ne veut pas être au courant que quelque chose se passe dans Serpentard comme çà été le cas." Ses yeux se couvrirent de glace, "Parce que si je trouve, alors je n'aurai pas besoin de mon mari pour vous punir, je le ferai moi-même! Est-ce que nous nous comprenons?"

"Je comprends et je dirai aux autres." Pansy fut surpris de sa confiance pour tenir son mot. Il n'avait pas fait de promesses, mais elle avait entendu que cet ex Griffondor n'avait jamais menti et avait toujours tenu ses paroles.

Elle commença à partir mais se retourna, une apparence inquiète sur son visage. Elle rencontra ses yeux, souleva son menton et sourit, un vrai, honnête, et naturel sourire, "Je suis heureuse que tu sois dans notre maison, Harry. Et pour ce qu'il vaut, je suis désolé." "Pas que je n'étais pas sincère auparavant, mais c'était, bien, à cause de ma famille. C'est pour moi, merci." Touchant sa manche, elle chuchota, "Si tu as besoin d'une faveur, ou d'une aide un jour … j'espère que tu me demanderas. Je jugerais que c'est un honneur pour t'appeler un ami. Mais le choix dépend de toi." Elle sourie une dernière fois et partit.

Harry était étourdi. Il ne pensait jamais voir ce côté-là de Parkinson, il savait qu'elle voulait l'absolution de ses actions, mais il n'avait jamais attendu ceci. Il sourit lentement. Être dans Serpentard n'allait peut être pas être si mauvais après tout.

Il regarda dans la direction où deux formes venaient dans sa direction en traversant le champ qui allait au bois. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent en haletant, Harry sourit.

"Alors…," "comment çà c'est passé?" Inhalant profondément en pensant, _putain de merde_ _le champ est long._

Hermione respira bruyamment pour reprendre sa respiration, "Oui, comment çà c'est passé Harry?"

"Je sais maintenant pourquoi les Serpentard sont si pressé de recevoir mon pardon."

Hermione roula ses yeux pour dire avec mauvaise humeur, "Comment est-ce que tu peux être si bouché, Harry? Ce n'est pas votre pardon qu'ils veulent… ils voulaient savoir si ton mari ne se vengera pas de leurs familles."

"Bien, tu aurais pu me le dire Hermione. "

"Vraiment Harry, je ne pensais pas que j'avais besoin aussi de le dire ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda Hermione, ses poumons reprenant un rythme plus lent.

Harry fit un résumé rapide de leurs conversations en marchant vers le château fort, "Puis je lui ai dit qu'ils étaient sûrs, mais que si ils recommençaient alors je prendrai soin moi-même de la punition."

Ron pensa à quelque chose mais Hermione fut la première, "est-ce que tu penses que ta menace les gardera dans ligne, Harry? Après tout, Malefoy est le chef dans Serpentard, et il ne paraît pas être le genre de rendre son contrôle juste comme çà, surtout à vous." Dit elle avec inquiétude.

Harry grogna, "Il devra pourtant cet enfoiré!"

Se souvenant de la note de Tom, Harry sourie un peu et dit, "je dois voir Dumbledore, on se retrouve à dîner plus tard?"

"Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas, Harry?" demanda Ron.

"Rien, seulement quelque chose de personnel." Évitant la question, après tout ce qui concernait son mari ne devrait pas les concerner.

* * *

La suite bientôt promis juré craché!


	13. Chapitre 10 part 2

**Titre original:** **One soul we be**

**Auteur : Jinx**

**Traductrice : Edea Malefoy**

**Correctrice : Lalouve**

**Rating : R / NC 17**

**Pairing :HP/LV**

**Genre : Romance, drame**

**Warning : Violence, slash/yaoi**

**Disclaimer : Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, la traduction m'appartient mais la fic est de Jinx et le merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter est à JKR.**

**

* * *

**

Note traductrice: voici le chapitre 10 partie 2! que j'ai fini defignoler aujourd'hui donc il n'a pas été corrigé. Je voulais le mettre la semaine dernière mais j'ai eu une gastro donc archi malade et la cette semaine c'est la grippe! mais bon j'ai profité de ce repos forcé pour finir ce chapitre.

**

* * *

Les reviews, je remercie collectivement:**

Littlething, Ornaluca,Orphée Potter, Satya, Alinemcb54,Vif d'or,Nepheria, Crystal d'Avalon

Merci encore et je n'abandonne pas, à partir de fin mars je serais en stage pour 3 mois et comme c'est dans ma ville j'aurais vraiment plus de temps pour traduire!

* * *

..._Petite pub pour des fictions que j'ai lu et adoré:_ ...

**Mascarade **de Dancelune:

Un jeune couple homosexuel affronte les doutes et confusions de la vie et de leurs sentiments...

**Our Unknown Feelings** de Lichee Parfum

YAOIc'est la rentree, debut d'une romance entre Quentin et Emmanuel, mais tout n'est pas si simple a l'aube de ses 18 printemps...

faite un tour dans mon profil, il y a les liens.

...fin de la pub...

* * *

Enfin l'histoire, vous êtres toujours là?

**ONE SOUL WE BE**

Chapitre 10 partie 2:

Harry se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur. Au fond du couloir, il aperçut une personne qui semblait être le Ministre Fudge qui partait du bureau du Directeur. Sa curiosité était piquée, il se hâta pour voir les deux hommes sortir par les grandes portes. Fronçant des yeux, il repoussa ses pensées inquiétantes.

Son coeur battait rapidement en arrivant devant la gargouille et il s'aperçut qu'il ne savait pas le mot de passe. Il commença à nommer tous les genres de sucreries, en citant chaque saveur des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, il désespérait quand il entendit quelqu'un clarifier sa gorge derrière lui.

"Professeur McGonagall," dit Harry amicalement. Depuis il avait été transféré à Serpentard, McGonagall ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé. Et chaque apparence ressemblait à un regard furieux.

"Harry, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?" la voix était froide.

"J'ai besoin de parler au Directeur, Professeur." Il était inquiet, il avait toujours aimé sa tête de maison Griffondor. Il était vraiment désolé s'il avait blessé quand il était parti.

Pendant de longues minutes, elle le regarda simplement à en devenir inconfortable.

"Tootsie Rolls."

"Pardon?"

"Le mot de passe, Harry." Les expressions raides sur son visage s'adoucir.

"Merci Professeur." dit Harry avec un sourire.

"Vous êtes bienvenu, Harry." un sourire minuscule illumina son visage puis elle continua son chemin.

"Tootsie Rolls," l'escalier magique commença alors à se déplacer. Harry se dépêcha de monter puis atteignit la porte.

Il souleva sa main pour frapper mais entendit, "Entre Harry."

Se marmonnant à lui-même, "Comment est-ce qu'il fait çà?"

Assis derrière son grand bureau en désordre avec des parchemins et un plateau de thé, Dumbledore l'attendait, un sourire doux sur ses lèvres. La dernière fois qu'il avait été dans ce bureau était juste après l'interrogatoire.

"Directeur?"

"Assied-toi mon garçon. Est-ce que tu aimerais du thé?" une geste de sa main indiquant le plateau.

"S'il vous plaît, et merci, Monsieur." Déplacer pour prendre un des deux sièges situés devant le bureau du Directeur. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil avec les yeux larges autour de la pièce. Il avait toujours trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder dans cette pièce.

Dumbledore rapporta une tasse et versa le thé encore brûlant, "Sucre, lait, mon garçon?"

"Seulement un sucre s'il vous plaît," répondit Harry avec un sourire distrait. Un bruit d'aile le fit se retourner, il vit le grand Phénix sur son perchoir. "Bonjour, Fawkes," chuchota t'il au bel oiseau.

Le plateau charmé obéit à l'ordre silencieux automatiquement et ajout une cuillerée de sucre, le sorcier assez âgé sourit, "Citron?"

"Aucun merci, Monsieur." Il prit la soucoupe et la tasse d'une main sûre et bu une petite gorgée.

Ils se délassèrent pour quelques moments pendant qu'ils buvaient leur thé, "Biscuit Harry?"

Posant sa soucoupe sur la table il souleva sa main pour en choisir un, "Merci Monsieur."

"Maintenant Harry, ce qui vous apporte à mon bureau cet après-midi?" avec ce fameux scintillement dans ces yeux.

Avalant le morceau biscuit, Harry sirota sa boisson pour arroser les miettes avant de répondre, "je voulais juste vous informer que Tom m'a écrit et a demandé que je le visite le week-end prochain."

Faisant un signe de la tête, Dumbledore parut être profond dans ces pensées, il pris sa boisson avant de parler, "Harry, est-ce que vous pensez que cela est une idée sage?"

Un léger malaise surgit dans son estomac et baissa le biscuit le long de sa tasse, Harry dit difficilement, "Professeur, je veux aller, et pour une bonne idée ou pas…j'ai besoin d'aller. S'il vous plaît."

"Je ne peux pas vous arrêter Harry, mais j'ai eu besoin de demander. Je devais être sur que tu n'es pas forcé dans quelque chose que ce soit..." dit Dumbledore avec ses yeux bleus très sérieux, "L'accord est acceptable pour moi, je souhaite qu'il pourrait s'étendre à arrêter la guerre entre moi et lui, mais savoir que maintenant l'école et ses étudiants sont sûrs me donne une paix d'esprit."

Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry grignotait sa lèvre inférieure, un mouvement puissant de sensation l'attrapa par surprise. Inhalant profondément, il entendit la question du Directeur vaguement.

"Harry? est-ce que vous êtes bien?" demanda t'il inquiet.

Harry répondit précipitamment, "Oui…je vais bien." il sourit. "Je vais parfaitement bien, Monsieur." Harry n'était pas sûr ce que cette sensation voulu dire, mais il allait demander à son époux plus tard. "Mais comme je disais plus tôt, Je ne suis pas contraint, je veux vraiment y aller."

"Alors je ne vous arrêterai pas mon garçon. Je m'assurerai que le système de cheminette dans votre pièce soit activé, ce sera plus facile ainsi de partir." Dumbledore parut rectifier un autre point en ajoutant, "Dites-moi Harry, est-ce que vous expliquerez votre absence à M. Weasley et Mlle Granger?"

Buvant son thé, son expression devint sérieuse avant de répondre, "j'avais pensé les informer de la vérité. Avec leur aide je ne serai pas exposé à manquer le week-end entier."

"Je crois que ce serait dans vos meilleurs intérêts," déclara Dumbledore.

"Je suis heureux vous consentez, Monsieur." Mettant la tasse vide sur la soucoupe, Harry se leva avec un sourire. "Je suis heureux que l'affaire est conclue, et je vous remercie pour le thé, Monsieur."

"C'est un plaisir, mon garçon, comme toujours" sourit le Directeur derrière son bureau.

S'arrêtant soudainement, Harry se retourna avec un froncement de sourcil, "Directeur, avant que je sois arrivé je pense que j'ai vu le Ministre ici…" dit il en en demandant quelque chose qui probablement n'était pas de son affaire. Et voir l'expression du visage de Dumbledore, cela le confirma.

"Rien qui ne te préoccupe Harry," répondit un souriant Dumbledore.

Se forçant à reconnaître la réponse avec un signe de tête affirmatif, Harry continua vers la porte.

Dumbledore ajouta, "Harry, s'il vous plaît voyez-moi quand vous revenez?"

Retournant sa tête vers l'homme assis, il fit une pause et dit , "Je ne suis pas sûr vers quel heurs je reviendrai, Monsieur."

"Je vous avertis que vous avez des classes les prochains jours, j'ai consenti à ces …week-end, mais je dois insister que vous reveniez à un temps raisonnable." Harry pouvait sentir le poids de ces yeux bleus comme ils le fixaient sous ses lunettes façonnées en demi lune.

Hochant de la tête, il chuchota, "Je m'assurerai pour être là avant minuit…cela est-il acceptable, Monsieur?" Dans sa tête, il de demanda comment il allait informer Voldemort qu'il avait un couvre-feu.

"Ce serait raisonnable. S'il vous plaît voyez-moi le matin prochain si vous arrivez en retard."

* * *

_Une petite review sera grandement appréciée, la suite pour les vacances de février:_

**Prochain chapitre:** Arrivée chez Tom, gros accident et réconfort... en perspective (lemon).

**+ Edea**


	14. Chapitre 11 part1: La visite

**Titre original :** One soul we be

**Auteur :** Jinx

**Traductrice :** Edea Malfoy

**Rating :** R / NC 17

**Pairing : **HP/LV

**Genre :** Romance, drame

**Warning :** Violence, slash/yaoi

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, la traduction m'appartient mais la fic est de Jinx et le merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter est à JKR.

* * *

**Note traductrice :**

Voici le chapitre 11 part 1 avec un peu de retard (çà commence à être une habitude lol) j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

**Les reviews, je remercie collectivement: **

Ornaluca, Orphée Potter,Alinemcb54,Vif d'or,Nepheria, Crystal d'Avalon, Nienna-10, ShadowSaphir, Virg, Lyly, Niea-Chan, Draya Feltob, Little-Ange, et Misspotter95

**Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements!**

* * *

**ONE SOUL WE BE**

Chapitre 11 partie 1: La visite

Vendredi, fin d'après-midi, Harry était si excité et impatient à l'idée de partir et de finir cette dernière heure de classe qu'il courra à sa pièce, saisit son sac et pris une poignée de poudre de cheminette et cria clairement, "Manoir Jedusor."

La première chose qu'Harry remarqua quand il débarqua sur un tapis épais après avoir été expulsé de la cheminée, était Lucius Malefoy soutenant son compagnon. Une sentiment de répugnance le saisit remplacer aussi vite par un sentiment de bonheur et de convoitise qui l'inondaient à travers l'attache partager avec son mari.

Harry sursauta, des bras forts l'aidèrent à se mettre debout, "Laisse-nous Lucius." Ordonna Tom, son ton doux n'indiquait aucun refus de sa part.

Malefoy lança un regard rempli de haine envers Harry avant d'obéir, "Oui Maître."

Harry gémit, se concentrant sur le toucher et l'odeur de son mari. Tom l'embrassa fiévreusement.

"Beau, tu es si beau mon chaton," Chuchota t'il en embrassant la gorge pâle offerte à lui.

"To..mmm…" son mari le pris dans ses bras. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil, Harry pus voir qu'ils étaient dans une chambre, et son compagnon le portait vers un grand lit. Rassuré, Harry laissa libre cour à ses sensations d'euphorie.

Plaçant son chaton sur le lit, Tom recula et captura ces mains puis chuchota, "Harry shhhh… C'est tout bond…calme toi, contrôle-le. Je t'aiderai." Tom s'assit à côté du jeune homme pour le prendre dans ses bras. "Shhh…calme Harry. Je suis ici, Je suis ici." Dit il en touchant les rivages noirs de son front, Tom l'embrassa doucement et frotta sa main contre son dos.

Harry frissonna, il se sentait si bien comme dans un cocon de chaleur et de sécurité avec une cette voix lancinante qui le calmait. Harry respira profondément pour clarifier son esprit.

"Qu'est ce que c'était?"

"L'attache," bougeant sur le lit pour devenir plus confortable, Tom se décontracta et lâcha un peu sa prise pour lui expliquer. "Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'être utilisé à l'attache après la liaison, et cette séparation l'a aggravé seulement." Tom se pencha et baisa ces lèvres roses qui lui avaient tant manqué, Harry gémit et répondit doucement.

Cette ruée d'émotion le remit dans cet état d'euphorie et de plaisir. Ces yeux verts à moitié fermés par la passion, Harry se sentit bizarre, léger comme s'il flottait. Il aimait le toucher de Tom qui approfondit son baiser. Cette langue si moite et glissante, plonger à l'intérieur de sa bouche était la sensation la plus exquise qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé.

Tom retira ses lunettes et les posa magiquement (wandless) sur la table avant de reprendre son attention sur son compagnon. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent en lambeaux, les yeux rouges fixèrent les yeux verts, Harry murmura d'une manière incohérente.

"Je..je..t'ai man…qué"

La main svelte de Tom défit les pantalons d'Harry et se rapprocha de l'érection dure de son mari. Tom pompa son membre doucement tout en l'embrassant sur la bouche.

Harry se sentait si bien et se tendit d'un coup. Il cria à l'intérieur de la bouche de Tom, ces hanches se voûtant alors qu'il jouit. Quand Harry essaya de toucher Tom, l'homme l'évita, "Tom?"

"Plus tard mon sucre, j'ai affaire ce soir. Mais je voulais te plaire avant de partir."

Il voulu poser des questions mais se blottit juste contre son mari. Harry bouclé dans ses bras, empourpré et satisfait, soupira doucement. La respiration chaude le mis dans un état d'esprit très agréable.

"Harry? Mon chaton?" dit Tom d'un air amusée. Tom lança un sort pour les nettoyer.

"Hmmm…?" dit il d'un ton léthargique épais avec passion. Tom posa un baiser léger sur son front qui força Harry à ouvrir les yeux.

"Malheureusement j'ai cette réunion pour assister ce soir, mais le reste du week-end t'appartient." Caressant ses mèches en sueur, "je crois que nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire mon chaton …. Et j'aimerais avoir des nouvelles de ces étudiants qui ne t'ont pas acceptés."

A ces mots, Harry repris conscience, Tom le regarda avec soin et Harry pris un souffle profond pour répondre rapidement, "Tom…ce n'est……"

"Harry stop, nous en parlerons plus tard." Il reposa Harry sur le lit pour se lever puis ajouta, "je voudrai la vérité." Les traits de son mari se durcirent.

Harry s'assis dans le lit avec difficulté et rougit difficilement, "j'ai pris soin de lui, je le jure Tom."

Voldemort alla à un grand placard et ouvrit les portes, il choisit une tenue appropriée pour sa réunion. "Hmm…bien, si tu as résolu le problème, tu ne sera pas opposé à me donner une narration complète alors, n'est ce pas?"

Harry soupira, "je ne veux plus de problèmes Tom."

Marchant à grands pas à travers la pièce avec une robe vert émeraude, une paire de pantalons noirs et une chemise de soie blanche, Tom les posa sur une chaise et se retourna vers Harry, "Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ne m'a pas informé de cette situation ?"

Se reposant sur ses mains pour répondre sinistrement, "Tom, qu'est-ce que tu aurais pensé si je t'avais écrit et te dit que j'étais harcelé?" Blâmant intérieurement Malefoy car il était ici pour s'amuser avec son mari, pas discuter des serpentards qui avaient fait de sa vie un enfer pendant une semaine. Tom se changea tranquillement et fit ainsi monter d'un cran la chaleur dans la pièce.

Lissant sa robe avec ses mains, Tom sourit de l'expression du visage d'Harry. Il s'assis à côté de son époux inquiet, "Écoute-moi Harry, c'est vrai que j'aurais été fâché probablement mais je n'aurais pas agi car j'aurai voulu savoir ce que tu voulais faire." Tapotant l'espace vide à coté de lui au bord du lit. Harry s'assis à côté de lui et le pris dans une étreinte proche. "Depuis cette liaison… je me sent différent".

Oubliant sa gêne, Harry demanda "Comment est-ce que tu te sent Tom?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr précisément, c'est comme si je peux voir et sentir les choses plus clairement, ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que oui, j'aurai pu être fâché, mais ce sont tes pairs. Et ainsi c'est à toi de résoudre ce problème, si tu as besoin de mon conseil ou d'aide, je suis la pour toi."

Harry sourit et embrassa Tom, "Merci." Chuchota t'il.

Relâchant son mari, Tom se dirigea vers le miroir et commença à brosser ses cheveux, "j'espère au moins que tu les a remis à meurs places sinon je le ferai. Je ne veux pas que les étudiants de mes propres domestiques te traitent salement ignorant ta position."

Harry fit le rapprochement, "Comme est ce que tu sais…"

Le ton de Voldemort se fit grave et narguant, "tu ne croyais pas que leurs familles ne demanderaient pas le pardon au lieu de leurs enfants."

Harry avait le souffle coupé, "Je…je.. ne pensait pas que…." Arrêtant son explication, il alla prendre son sac rester près de la cheminée, "Avant que j'oublie, nous avons reçu des cadeaux de mariage, je pensais que je pouvais les laisser ici."

Tom sourit, "Demain Je te montrerai la pièce avec la majorité de cadeaux du mariage. Tu pourra y jeter un coup d'oeil et décider ce que tu veux en faire."

"Encore des cadeaux…" Harry s'imagina déjà la pile de lettre de remerciement à écrire.

Tom dû voir l'horreur sur son visage puis il ri franchement. "Tu ne t'occupera pas d'écrire toutes ces lettres, j'ai un assistant qui le fera. Nous aurons juste besoin de les signer."

"Je te montrerai où mettre ces cadeaux demain," il fit un geste vers la table, "et juste laisse là-bas la liste des noms que tu veux remercier. Je m'assurerai que mon assistant créé ces lettres." Tom embrassa les lèvres si innocentes d'Harry, ces yeux rouges luisant avec convoitise.

"Je souhaite que tu puisses rester ce soir." Murmura Harry.

"Moi aussi, mais c'est la dernière réunion avant le week-end." Tom marcha à grands pas vers la porte, "Harry, j'aimerais que tu ne laisses pas cette pièce ce soir. Si tu as faim, appelle un elfe de maison. Il y a des livres à lire ou fait tes devoirs, je ne t'enferme pas, mais je veux que tu fermes à clé derrière moi. J'insiste pour que tu restes ici, compris?"

Harry le dévisagea puis acquièça, "Oui Tom. Je me coucherai tôt je pense, ou peut-être je t'attendrai?" insinua t'il doucement.

Manquant ou ignorant l'allusion Tom répondit, "Non, couche toi. Je serai ici demain matin pour te voir, maintenant dors bien, mon chaton," Souriant avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Voila , la suite prochainement et n'oublia une petite **review **est toujours bienvenue!

Edea Malfoy


	15. Chapitre 11 part2: La visite

**Titre original :** One soul we be 

**Auteur :** Jinx

**Traductrice :** Edea Malfoy

**Rating :** R / NC 17

**Pairing : **HP/LV

**Genre :** Romance, drame

**Warning :** Violence, slash/yaoi

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, la traduction m'appartient mais la fic est de Jinx et le merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter est à JKR.

* * *

**Note traductrice :**

Voici le chapitre 11 part2 avec un peu de retard (çà commence à être une habitude lol) j'espère qu'il vous plaira! La part 2 est en cours de traduction, j'ai un de mal car c'est un lemon.

J'ai un blog donc n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour pour voir l'état d'avancement de la traduction, le lien est dans mon profil.

* * *

**Les reviews, je remercie collectivement: **

Vif d'or, Crystal d'Avalon,Lyly,Draya Felton,Misspotter95, Ange de un cisme, Shahada et Down456!

**Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements!**

* * *

**ONE SOUL WE BE**

Chapitre 11 partie 2: La visite

Après que son mari fut parti, Harry déballa ses affaires puis alla dans la salle de bain. Il était encore fatigué de son orgasme précédent, son dos frémit rien qu'à y repenser. Harry rie de cela puis pris sa douche.

Après s'être rafraîchi, Harry rampa dans le grand lit, il prit sa baguette, alluma un feu dans la grande cheminée puis éteint les bougies. Il s'installa confortablement, se blottissant au plus profond des couvertures et s'endormit en souriant

Plus tard dans la nuit, un bruit le réveilla. Pensant que c'était Tom, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était pas un mangemort, sa vision était floue mais il vit bien un homme avec un masque blanc et une robe noire. Il sus à l'instant que l'homme n'avait pas de bonnes attentions envers lui. Harry remercia mentalement Rogue pour lui avoir rabaché maintes fois de mettre sa baguette sous son oreiller. Il remarqua que l'homme ne devait pas connaître les lieux car il hésitait dans sa démarche. Doucement, Harry glissa du lit à l'opposé de l'étranger sans faire de bruit pour mieux se défendre au cas où.

« Avada Kedavra ! » le charme retentit dans la pièce suivit d'un rayon vert qui se dirigea vers le lit.

Harry se maudit de ne pas avoir ses lunettes car il ne voyait pas grand-chose, il jeta dans la direction de la voix un stupéfix. _Merde de merde, ce type ne lui voulait vraiment pas du bien_ se dit il.

L'homme jura dans le noir. Harry se lança un sort de protection que Tom lui avait appris. Un autre jais de lumière vert vint vers lui mais se dissout au contact du dôme de protection. Harry entendit des voix retentir du couloir, l'homme aussi car il jura et se rua vers la porte pour s'enfuir. Harry le suivit en saisissant ses lunettes au passage.

« Saisissez-vous de lui ! Ne le laissez pas partir ! » Cria Harry

Shellington et deux autres hommes arrivèrent en courant.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé monsieur ? demanda Shellington.

« Quelqu'un… quelqu'un est entré dans ma chambre et a essayé de me tuer » dit-il avec difficulté car il était essoufflé, son corps tremblait encore dû au stress ce cette attaque.

« Toi et toi ! Dites aux gardes qu'il y a un intrus dans le manoir, et attrapez-le ! » Les ordres fusèrent et les hommes se dépêchèrent dans les couloirs pour prévenir les autres.

Harry se dirigea dans la chambre pour s'habiller et aider dans les recherches mais il ne fut interrompu par des pas pressés dans le couloir.

« Par Salazar ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ! » Rugit Tom en colère. Harry frémit au ton employé car l'attache lui faisait ressentir cette colère en lui.

« Mon Seigneur, une personne s'est introduit dans votre chambre et a essayé de tuer votre époux » répondit Shellington en baissant sa tête en soumission.

Voldemort se dépêcha d'entrer dans la pièce pour voir un Harry accablé. Il le prit dans ses bras et le regarda entièrement pour découvrir le moindre signe de sang ou de blessures.

Tom murmura, « Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas fait mal ? »

« Non, il a juste essayé de me tuer, je me suis défendu, et…. je vais le poursuivre… »

« Non ! Mes domestiques vont prendre soin de cela » Tom l'enlaça pour le faire taire et le dissuader dans ces recherches.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer comment quelqu'un a pu entrer dans mes pièces privées ! » demanda t'il à l'homme blond près de lui.

Malefoy s'agenouilla rapidement et souleva l'ourlet du manteau de Voldemort pour l'embrasser, "Je vous demande pardon, Maître, et Je m'assurerai que cela ne se reproduise plus. Je n'ai aucune idée comme ils ont réussi à entrer." Lucius pensa que c'était dommage que l'homme n'avait pas réussi.

Tom regarda alors la pièce, le lit était en ruine, la chambre était dévastée. Tom sentit sa colère revenir. Malefoy dû s'en apercevoir car il frémit à ce qu'il l'attendait. "Je ne veux pas de vos excuses, je veux des réponses. Est-ce que mon Époux a presque été assassiné ce soir, dans la pièce où il aurait dû être le plus sûr, et vous m'offrez des platitudes?"

« Maître… » L'impardonnable le toucha et Lucius Malefoy s'écria de douleur.

Enterrant sa tête dans l'épaule de Tom, Harry trembla, l'attache lui envoyait des ondes de douleurs.

Shellington apparut à la porte tenant un masque et des vêtements, « Maître? Nous avons retrouvé ces choses au-delà des salles." Il les montra en ignorant Malefoy qui se tordait par terre, il n'avait aucun désir de le rejoindre.

Avec une vague de sa main, Voldemort stoppa la malédiction et Malefoy sursauta de soulagement. « Je veux qu'il soit testé, et je veux cet homme attrapé! »

"Oui Maître, Je vais le tester immédiatement." Shellington se retira en saluant son maître. S'il avait marché un morceau plus rapide que d'habitude, personne n'a fait de commentaire.

* * *

**La part 3 prochainement, regardez mon blog pour l'état d'avancement de la traduction!**

**Review please!**

**Edea Malfoy**


	16. Chapitre 11 part3: La visite

**Titre original :** One soul we be

**Auteur :** Jinx

**Traductrice :** Edea Malfoy

**Rating :** R / NC 17

**Pairing : **HP/LV

**Genre :** Romance, drame

**Warning :** Violence, slash/yaoi

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, la traduction m'appartient mais la fic est de Jinx et le merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter est à JKR.

* * *

**Note traductrice :**

_**Voici le chapitre 11 part3 avec beaucoup de retard, j'ai eu comme on dit une grosse tuile du coté de ma santé et j'ai du subir une opération chirurgicale en urgence puis après 2 mois au lit avec une infirmière qui passe tous les jours ( qui vient encore d'ailleurs c'est pas fini...) je sais que pour certain c'est pas une excuse mais bon faudra faire avec.**_

**J'espère que la fin du chapitre 11 vous plaira! Il est très chaud alors:  
ATTENTION AMES SENSIBLE S'ABSTENIR PRESENCE DE LEMON**

* * *

**Les reviews, je remercie collectivement pour leur soutien qui reste fidèle à chaque nouveau chapitre: **

Vif d'or, Crystal d'Avalon, Draya Felton, Misspotter95, Ange de un cisme,Alinemcb54, Onarluca, Egwene Al'Vere, zaika et Dia!

**Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements!**

* * *

**ONE SOUL WE BE**

Chapitre 11 partie 3: La visite

Tom respira profondément afin de contrôler son tempérament. Une personne avait osé pénétrer dans sa maison, dans sa chambre, et essayer de tuer son mari. Seul le tremblement de son compagnon le fit sortir de cet état de fureur.

« Harry… Harry, est ce que tu vas bien ? »

Il regarda son visage, pâle et meurtri, ses yeux reflétaient sa peur. Tom remarqua que ses pieds étaient nus et tout froid. Il le prit dans ses bras comme le ferait un mari lors de son mariage avec son épouse et regarda dans la direction de Malefoy.

« Nettoyez et rangez cette pièce, nous dormirons dans la chambre d'amis. Si n'importe quoi ou qui essaye encore de tuer mon mari ou moi dans cette demeure, je vous tiendrais pour responsable Lucius. »

Il commença à partir puis rajouta :

« Retournez chez vous après vous êtes occupé de la sécurité. Je vous appellerai quand j'aurais besoin de vous. »

Parcourant le couloir qui menait à une autre aile du manoir, Tom entra dans une chambre spacieuse et mis son compagnon sur le matelas avec soin et le recouvrit. Il alluma un feu dans la cheminée pour réchauffer un peu l'air.

Harry était en état de choc et ce n'était pas à cause de la tentative d'assassinat à son encontre mais bien à la rage de Tom qu'il avait ressenti à travers l'attache. Harry se blottit dans les bras de son mari, qui l'avait rejoint sous les couvertures, pour chercher de la chaleur et du réconfort.

« Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui c'est passé dans la chambre ? » demanda Tom.

Tremblotant contre son mari, Harry ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

« Je ne savais que cela pouvait faire si mal… »

« Quoi Harry, qu'est ce qui t'a blessé ? Est ce que cet homme t'a touché ? » Tom inspecta le corps de son mari craignant qu'il avait été violé en premier lieu, mais il ne vit rien le laissait penser.

« L'attache… quand tu es devenu fâché, c'était si douloureux. » Tom le calma en lui caressant le dos.

« Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que mes émotions pouvaient avoir un tel effet sur toi. J e vais essayer d'améliorer cela à l'avenir. Pour maintenant… »

Tom embrassa légèrement les lèvres d'Harry et s'allongea sur lui comme un félin d'une manière possessive. Il baisa son cou et le marqua comme sien. Jarry était submergé par toutes les sensations d'amour et de convoitise qu'il ressentait.

« Tommm…. » gémit Harry.

Chaque touchés, baisés et morsures, mettaient à feu le corps d'Harry. Il se donnait corps et âmes à ce plaisir. En un murmure, ils se retrouvèrent nus, peau contre peau, même ses lunettes avaient disparus. Tom embrassait tout son corps, Harry essaya d'embrasser à son tour ce qu'il pouvait atteindre de son mari, et saisit entre ses doigts son membre, Tom siffla de plaisir et continua à en donner à Harry.

La chambre éclairée seulement par les flammes de la cheminée était le théâtre de gémissement et de baisés enflammés.

« Met toi sur tes genoux mon chéri » murmura Tom tout en guidant ce corps svelte qu'il chérissait temps.

Le drap glissa quand Harry son mis en position mettant à jour une chute de rein à faire pâlir n'importe quelle femme.

Tom saisit sa baguette et dit de sa voix rauque de passion « ne bouge pas Harry…. Je lance un charme de lubrification » il enfonça sa baguette dans le pli de chair d'Harry tout en le tenant par la hanche, Harry tressaillit, Tom rie tout bas « soit patient… » puis son canal fut rempli du lubrifiant froid faisant encore frémir Harry.

« Je ne veux pas te blesser mon chaton » Tom cacha sa baguette sous l'oreiller. Il caressa le corps d'Harry en même temps.

Harry gémit sous ses caresses et attendait impatiemment que le long membre de Tom, qui glissait le long de ses cuisses, le transperce.

Harry sortit une larme du frisson quand sa pensée devint réalité, quand le gland commença à le remplir et allonge son canal parfaitement pour finir de les souder complètement. Son esprit était totalement déconnecté de la réalité tellement la sensation de plénitude et d'être complet le rassasiait.

Leurs corps prirent le rythme des poussées de Tom et chaque claquement de chair devenait de plus en plus fort à mesure que l'allure s'intensifiait.

Tom respira fortement pour garder de le rythme puis glissa sa main vers la hanche maigre d'Harry pour saisir son membre gonflé de plaisir, le caressant rapidement. Les muscles de Tom étaient couverts de sueur sous l'intensité de l'effort, de pilonner ce corps offert à la luxure.

Se lever, pousse brusquement, Tom avait besoin de répandre ses essences profondément dans le corps d'Harry.

Harry était un désordre inattentif, il ne pouvait pas se concentrer, ne pouvait pas penser au-delà de la capacité de sentir, juste éprouver chaque picotement, chaque sensation qui augmentait son plaisir croissant. Il pouvait sentir la tension dans son bas ventre augmenté, son anus commencer à se serrer. Tom accéléra l'allure de ses poussées et visa la prostate d'Harry qui le fit sursauter d'une manière extravagante. L'allure est devenue erratique, cette main chaude qui le caressait de plus en plus vite et sa prostate titillée… Harry cria, son esprit explosa de sensation et sa graine inonda les doigts de son mari, alors que Tom donna une dernière poussée dans ce canal resserré, un grognement animalistique proclama l'orgasme fulgurant de Tom.

Harry s'affaissa dans le matelas entraînant Tom avec lui, son membre sortant de son canal et laissant sa semence coulée le long de ses cuisses. Harry soupira de plaisir, étendu comme une molle poupée sur le lit et dans les bras de Tom, assouvi.

* * *

Voila j'espère qu'il vous a plus, depuis le temps que vous l'attendiez, je ne met pas de date pour le prochain chapitre mais çà ira normalement plus vite maintenant.

Merci encore de vos reviews

Edea


End file.
